Princess of Darkness
by GNFreak
Summary: He said if I join him then my dreams will come true and teach me magic. Because of him, I lived, I learned, I killed…until I finally realize what he told me was a lie. I used to be a member of Oracion Seis…I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Princess of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Earthland. As it is I shall make do.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The screams of the villagers encouraged her to run away. Half an hour ago, a group of men came and started to burn down the village. Biting down her lips, she continued to run, hoping and praying that they won't catch her. She found herself choking at the sight of a man grabbing one of the kids, one of her friends.

_Why are they doing this to us? What do they want from us?_ she wondered as she watched in horror as they grabbed him to the cart.

A tear slowly leaked from the corner of her eye. Slipping to the ground, she yelled out in anguish. It all seemed so cruel to take her friends away. Distantly, she could hear the yells of her mother and father as they fought against the men. The screams stop and Naruto wonders if her parents are alive. She gulped down the lump that is being formed.

_Will I die here? _she wondered.

_I hope not._

_I want to see my parents…I don't want to die here._

It was then she saw him. His cruel, twisted smile made her curl into a small ball, waiting for the man to kill her. It scares her. The screams of the villagers made her shudder and the man's cruel dark eyes just made it worse. Blue eyes widen at the sight of the man's weapon and a small part of her just wanted to scream. The sound of the kids' screaming made her even more frightened.

Even through, the situation was dire she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. There was nothing left in their village now. Everybody was gone. Either taken away or killed. Her laughter stopped when the man grabbed her by the neck.

She thrashed and kicked but it didn't make the man let go of her. Instead, his grip on her neck was stronger than ever before.

She closes her eyes.

_What is going to happen to me?_ she thought, _am I really going to die here?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Tower of Heaven is a harsh place, well known for torturing people. It's in the eyes of all the slaves, their hellhole and a reminder of what they all have lost. Their freedom. Every slave longs for the day where they will be free but none of them dream more then one Naruto Uzumaki. It has been nearly three years since she and the other kids in her village have last set foot to the outside.

Naruto dreams of the day when she and her friends will be free from their enslavement. Looking at little Konohamaru, who was currently crying for his mother and to the sobbing faces of Hinata and Sakura, reminds her of what they lost. The guards didn't reduce their suffering; they just made it worse as they remind her time and time again, that none of them have their parents and have no freedom.

The blonde gritted her teeth and glared at the prison's bars. The cries from Konohamaru brought her attention back to her friends, all of whom were crowded together. Sakura clings against Sasuke while Ino, Shikamaru and Choji huddle against the wall. Only Hinata and Kiba are not close to each other.

"Nee-chan, I want to go home! I want to see my mommy!" Konohamaru cried. "Why don't they allow us to go back home? Why do they make us do this?"

Naruto gulped at his question and slowly, tears started to build up behind her eyes. Sasuke looked at her in concern while, the other kids were quite at his question.

"Konohamaru…we can't see our mothers anymore." Hinata said softly. "They're gone…these people killed our parents and took us in because, we were young and strong enough to do this task. These people saw it fit to destroy our village…our families."

The blue-eyed girl gritted her teeth at the reminder of the destruction of their village. Sakura sobbed against Sasuke's chest while Ino looked ready to cry at the reminder.

"So…mommy is never coming back?" Konohamaru asked softly, blinking his tear-filled eyes at them.

Naruto nodded and walked over to him, before giving him a tight hug. He relaxes into the hug before crying, for the loss of his parents. She gently whispers words to him, trying to sooth him from his sorrow.

"We will get out of here, Konohamaru," she said loudly, "I will make sure that we get out of this hellhole and to a place where we're finally free."

They all gave her a skeptical looks, causing the blonde to give them a pointed look. The only two people that doesn't seem to be skeptical was Konohamaru and Sasuke. The younger boy looked at her with hope, while Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's impossible, Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "You know if we get caught then there will be hell to loose! They will treat us even worse if they catch us~"

"It will be even worse if we don't even try!" The blonde spat. "Do you wish to be stuck here for the rest of your life? Don't you wish to see the outside world!"

Kiba became quiet while the other looked uncomfortable at her words. The blonde runs her fingers around her hair, frowning as she did this. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Naruto looked up, smiling sadly at Sasuke, who looked tense. Konohamaru put his small hands on her lap and the blonde sighed at them.

"Naruto, do you realize the dangers of planning to escape!" she glared at him and he put his hands up, defensively. "I'll admit that I wish to be free but, there's a huge possibility that we will get punish!"

"We're already being punish!" She hissed, looking at Sasuke's bruised arms and then to the thin face of Ino. "This work is slowly killing us! If this continues then we won't live to become sixteen!"

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly.

"Why should we give up?" she asked them. "Don't you remember the words of our village leader? He said that anything is possible as long as we don't give up! So why are you all giving up!"

They kept quiet at her words, looking somber at the reminder of the village leader. Naruto started to finger the butterfly necklace as she looked at each of her friends. Will any of this happen if her village has been more prepared? Will any of this has happened if they all have been faster runners. She clenched her hands into a fist and bit her lips at them.

"Naruto…we just can't take the risk." Sakura whispered. "You know what happens to people that got caught escaping! We don't want to see you get hurt!"

Naruto sighed and looked down at the doe eyes of Konohamaru, who was looking at the flying birds with longing. The blue-eyed girl ruffled the little boy's hair and he smiled at her, causing her to smile a little. She glances at her sullen friends and smiles bitterly.

"I just want us to get out of here so, we can go back to being the happy people we were." Naruto admits to them. "Don't you remember the times when we used to joke around? Don't you miss going to school and complaining about homework? And don't you miss walking around and to be able to speak whatever you think without fear?"

"Yes." Ino said. "Don't you remember talking about the boys in our class? Or how we used to go to each other houses to play games?"

"Or how we used to eat so much food!" Choji said mournfully, licking his lips as he pictures the food on a table.

All the kids looked at each other before laughing at his words, causing him to smile at them. Naruto smiled at her friend's laugh before twirling a stand of her hair around her finger. This was how they should be like

"I miss playing shogi." Shikamaru admitted reluctantly.

"Of course you do." Ino muttered. "Honestly, you're always so lazy…always doing the minimum amount of work. I bet if we ever get free that you will still be lazy."

"Troublesome…at least I don't gossip whenever I get the chance too." He muttered.

Ino scowled at the comment while the others simply giggled at the comment. All of them glanced at each other before looking out at the window. Naruto hated it. Hated the fact that none of her friends were no longer there usual selves. Sasuke learned some humility, Shikamaru was slowly starting to become less lethargic, Choji was becoming thinner and the girls are no longer smiling. And Konohamaru was the worse one yet. He no longer gives them a huge smile or follows them around.

"I want to see my brother." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto nodded and said. "We all wish for a lot of things but we're not doing anything to get out of this hell! If we want to accomplish these wishes then we need to escape from here! What do you think our parents would have done if they were in our shoes."

Almost all of them avoided her gaze, except Sasuke who curled his mouth into a small smirk. The blonde grinned, knowing that was a sign that the old, arrogant Sasuke was still there. It felt like that the old Sasuke was lost and was never coming back. It seems that she was wrong.

She glanced at Shikamaru and noticed that he was in his thinking position. Choji was looking at his best friend with a thoughtful look while, Sakura and Ino seemed to be looking at each other with hesitance. Hinata, on the other hand, was biting her lips whereas Kiba growled.

"Lets say, we agree with you, how do you suppose we get out of this hellhole?" Kiba asked.

"I-I haven't made a plan." Naruto admitted.

They all shook their heads at her, causing her to scrunch up her nose in annoyance at them. "I need your help to make the plan!" she said angrily. "I can't make a plan by myself, I need corporation from all of you-"

"You were the one that keeps suggesting that we need to escape and you haven't made a plan-"

"Troublesome, but what do you need?" Shikamaru asked, interrupting Naruto and Kiba from finishing their argument.

The blue-eyed girl frowned and said. "We need to have a good layout of the place before escaping…we also need to figure out the timetable of the guards."

"That's easy." Kiba boasted. "We have been here for so long, so we know the timetable-"

"It isn't that easy, baka." Ino snapped. "We only know bits of their timetable, we don't know the full timetable."

"Yes," Hinata agreed. "We never get the same guards every day…we also need to know the least guarded exit-"

"Do you realize what you are talking about!" Sakura whispered furiously. "You're speaking of escaping from this hellhole…what happens if we get caught huh? They will punish us…you heard the screams of those they punish right?"

They grimaced at the reminder. Naruto rubbed her chin before gazing at the frightened pink-haired girl, who was rubbing her bruised knuckles. Punishment…it's a word that they all know all so well. The screams and cries from the floors above made, her winced.

Should they….? An image of a young Konohamaru getting punish by those bastards flashed through her mind, and she shook her head. They were fighting for a good cause.

"How long have we been here? How many of us can remember the faces of our parents vividly? How long has it been since they burned the walls of our village and ruthlessly murdered our parents?" Naruto asked. "Can we remember a day that we didn't work for our lives? Tell me!"

Sakura didn't say anything but it was all she needed to continue.

"I know the consequence, Sakura," she said quietly, "but I can't stand the sight of my friend's suffering and I want all of us to escape from here! The idea of being punish frightens the crap out of me but…looking at your faces makes my fear of loosing my friends even worse."

Everyone was quiet at this declaration, looking at her with awe. The sniffing from Konohamaru, who was now gripping to her rags as if afraid that she was going to disappear. Naruto softly patted the boy's back and listened as he quietly muttered to her that he doesn't want to loose her.

"But we will get punish…" Sakura protested weakly.

"If that happens then I will take the blame." Naruto said solemnly. "I'm not going to allow any of you get hurt for my plans."

"Dope, we're not allowing you to take all the blame!"

The blue-eyed girl smiled at Sasuke and then to the others, who nodded in agreement. "You know that out of all of us, I'm the only one that will be able to recover from the pain and won't be too badly hurt," she reminded them, "I'm also the one that suggested it and none of you wanted to do this so…I will take the blame if we get caught."

"You're a bloody idiot if you think I will-"

"Alright." Shikamaru said.

"You're going to allow this idiot to take all the blame!" Sasuke said furiously, glaring at the smiling blonde.

"She raised a good point." He pointed out. "Out all of us, Naruto has the most chance of recovering from the pain and we all know that she can withstand the pain."

All of them frowned and glanced at the blonde. Naruto nodded at them before making funny faces at Konohamaru, who was down-in-the dumps. They glanced at each other before shaking their heads at her. Their friend was always trying to get out of here, trying to make them happy. They laughed at Naruto's funny face before becoming serious.

"We need to distribute jobs to everyone." Shikamaru said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Naruto, Sasuke and me will take the job of tracking them when we can." Kiba said, grinning at them.

"I will take the job of listening to their conversation." Ino said, flapping her hair at them.

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru, looking at him with unease but the older boy shook his head at her and gave her a pointed look. She sighed. He was right. She should trust Ino to do this but she couldn't help it. She really looked unwell from all the work they have been doing.

"Sakura and I will make a plan of the place." Hinata said firmly.

"Which leaves me and Choji to plans traps." Shikamaru muttered. "I wouldn't pass them if they try to come at us if they see we went missing."

"You realize that might be one of the most difficult tasks." Ino said. "Are you sure that you're up for it?"

"Out of all of us, Choji and I are able to make a plan that will have the least chance of failing."

"He's right." Naruto said, remembering the pranks she and the boys used to do. She makes the general idea but Shikamaru fine-tunes the pranks so this is his specialty. She slumps against the wall and looked out at the crescent moon before closing her eyes in sadness.

"How long do you think before we can escape from here?"

Shikamaru sighed and said. "If we are efficient then we can be out of here, by next month."

The blonde nodded and slumps against the wall and looked out at the crescent moon before closing her eyes in sadness. Realizing just how tired she is from the day's events.

"How many years has it been since our village destruction?" Naruto asked softly.

"Too long," Hinata muttered, "too long since our parents were murdered and we were separated by our living relatives…I wonder where Neji-nii-san is."

"We all wonder." Naruto said. "You and Sasuke got it rough…you don't know what the hell happened to your relatives."

"I hope that he's fine." She said, smiling at her. "I…It will be unpleasant if he hadn't escaped from them."

The blue-eyed girl nodded in agreement with her. She glanced at Sasuke, whose face was strained, and then frowned. Were Itachi, Neji, Shisui, Lee and TenTen safe? Were they in different towns or are they in guilds? She certainly hope so. Her friends deserve to have hope that their relatives are all safe.

If things go to according to plan then they will escape from this prison.

Hopefully, by the end of this month.

* * *

Naruto has been counting down the days, feeling more and more giddy as each day passed. The due day of their escape was approaching. Freedom was just in their grasp. In a matter of days, all of them will escape from their home. It was just only three days before they will be out of here, all of them will be able to do as they pleased.

The question now is where will they go? Naruto asked herself as she dug for the Lacrima. Looking at the other slaves as they worked under the blazing sun, made her feel a little bit curious. Her and the others have been here for most of their lives.

She sucked in her breath at the sight of the guards looking at their whips and then to her, grinning as they did so. Naruto continued to dig even harder, trying her best to hide her distress from them. Her distress must have been notice because Sasuke was subtly making his way towards her.

"What's the matter with you, dope?" he muttered, under his breath as he glance around to see if the guards were watching them.

"What're we going to do when we get out of here, Sasuke-teme?" she whispered quietly, flickering her eyes towards the other slaves then to the guards. "We haven't planned that far ahead."

The black-haired boy arched his eyebrows at her and quietly said. "We will see when we get out of here. I will probably try and find Itachi and Shisui…if they are alive. Is that all is bothering you?"

Naruto bit her lips, knowing that this may be the only chance that she may get to inform him of her other worries. The concern look in his eyes just made it hard for her to confess. Can she really tell him her doubts? No, what was she thinking. Sasuke and the others have been there for her since the very beginning.

If anyone deserves to know her doubts than it will be Sasuke. They have been friends since they were diapers and he was the only one that she could fully trust. Besides, he knows too well when she was lying.

"I am worried about the others," she admitted, "do you really think that it will be alright if we leave them like this? They have been here as long as we have, some even longer so do you think…"

"It's too dangerous."

"I know it's too dangerous, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said in distress, "I just feel like it is unfair for them. They also deserve the chance of getting out of this hell. Half of the people we know is already dead."

The dark-eyed boy opened his mouth to protest and she knows that he will be making arguments on why they shouldn't. She knew they were good reasons but still…they were also suffering. Sasuke shook his head and scowled at her.

"We will help them when we get out of here." He said. "First, we need to get out of here and get the others to a good hospital if possible."

Naruto nodded, looking down at his words before saying. "Yes," she muttered, looking at him with concern, "Konohamaru especially, I think he might be getting a fever."

The raven-haired boy glanced at the guards, who were barking orders to the other slaves and muttered. "We need to stop talking, we will discuss about what we plan to do later. Everything is going to be okay."

Naruto smiled at his words, feeling assured that the others will be fine. Still, looking at the other slaves, she wonders if it was truly all right not to bring the others with them? The blonde wonders if they even going to make out of this place.

Even through she had doubts, the blond-haired girl knew that she couldn't back out now. Backing out now meant that she was a coward and Naruto Namikaize wasn't a coward.

…Or that's what she tells herself.

* * *

**Author Note:** Who do you think FemNaruto should be paired with? Also what do you think of this chapter? Should I continue with this or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Earthland. As it is I shall make do.

Author Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. I would also like to say that from chapter 4, you would see Naruto's dark side. I will like to also to inform you that this will be slow building.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly in the darkness of their prisons, fiddling with her dirty blond hair staring at it with a frown. In a few short minutes, they will escape from here. They will go find a home, a place where they could belong. They could try to regain the happiness that they lost. A fact that she found depressing.

She'd never been a girl who was pessimistic. On the contrary, she was very optimistic. She had every reason to. She had lived in this hellhole for three years and to keep going, she becomes optimistic. Her friends and the other slaves were not. They have no reason to feel optimistic. Given that these monsters had taken everything from them. Why should they be optimistic? You suffer everyday. Children are loosing their parents and the life was slowly being drain away from all of them. It's impossible to smile. Smiles and laughter was a rarity and treated as a gift.

She didn't know about her friends but she dreams to have her parents back. Dream that they had never burned down their village or ruthlessly murder their parents. Dream that they were never separated from their homes. All of their lives would be so much easier. No suffering, no pain and they would have their family back. They could be in school, joking and teasing each other. Sasuke could be her arrogant friend, who could at times pleasant to hang around. Shikamaru and Choji will still be her pranking partners, helping her in her time of need. Hinata will still be the stuttering girl, who would always be very polite to anyone. Kiba will be his usual self. She wants all that back.

It wasn't wrong to wish for these things right? There was nothing to compare this life to but to the life that they used to have. She could feel tears leaking out of her eyes but she held it back. This wasn't the time to cry, they will be free soon. Free from their torture. Free to be themselves. They will just be free, free like the birds flying in the sky. They will be no longer in the darkness; they will be in the light. Finally, they will be free from this wretched place. That's what they want, to be free from this place. They needed freedom to become themselves again. To have hope that there's a better future for them and to find a place that they might belong again. With their village burned and family lost, they just want to go to find a new home.

_I want to join a guild;_ she thought dazedly,_ Tou-san used to say that mage guilds were the best places to go._

Her father may have been the leader of the village but he was a very powerful mage. The guild that he was in was like his own family as he used to say to her when she used to question him about guilds. He will go on and on, telling her wonderful stories about his guild. How it was the place where he had met her mother and so on, giving her a smile as he tells her the tale. He will tell her that his own guild had been like his own family. 'They heal me from my sorrow,' were her father words to her on the night before his death.

Just thinking about her father made her want to cry. She closes her eyes and tries to picture him but found it hard to do so. She could picture his blond hair and his clothes, but not his face. Tears starting to seep down her cheeks as she slowly realizes that she now no longer remember her father's face. Will she forget him? Will she truly forget her life before this? Forgetting his appearance is like her forgetting the village. It is something that she doesn't want to forget. She certainly don't want to forget the village or her family or the stories her father used to tell.

She sighed.

It really was so long ago when her father told her these stories.

Glancing at the sleeping guard, Naruto gave the signal for her friends to start their escape. Sasuke was the first to go, looking around to make sure that there were no guards before whispering to the others that it was safe to go. They immediately tiptoe, careful as not to make a sound to alert the sleeping guard.

They didn't say a word until they reach the cross-sections of the corridors. Everyone glanced at each other before looking at the two dark corridors with worry.

"So, where do we go next?" Sakura whispered, looking around the room with fear.

"We turn left." Hinata whispered back, looking down at the map in her hands. "From what we gather, the left corridor practically has no guards."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Yes, from the conversations we heard the left corridor has nothing special," Kiba said as they walked towards the left corridor. "Apparently, they don't think that it is a good idea to protect it."

"We're lucky that they are a bunch of idiot then." Shikamaru mumbled. "If it had been me, I would have make sure to guard it."

"We are lucky then that, you are with us then." Naruto muttered. "It will be bad if they had someone as smart as you in their side."

The others nodded in agreement, looking at the lethargic boy with weariness. They all knew well enough that out of all of them, Shikamaru was the smartest one between them all. Naruto could remember the times when the boy will defeat all of them in a game of shogi. She could barely last six moves before being defeated. A smart bastard, he is. Not someone, you want to go against in a battle.

"I-I'm scared, nee-chan." Konohamaru muttered as he tugged on her sleeves.

"I know." Naruto agreed, smiling forcedly at him. "But it will be all over when we get out of here…who knows you might be able to join a guild."

He gave her a boyish smile, making her tear up at his smile. She couldn't remember the last time he had smile like this. They have been here so long that even the youngest of them is slowly starting to forget to smile.

She could hear the moans from the slaves in the floors above them and her heart aches for them. This was their nightmare. This was their prison. This was the one place that no one is themselves. These monsters treated them like they were criminals. Like they were the dirt beneath their feet. Like dogs. Say one word against them and they will beat you up for it.

"Stop walking!" Sasuke hissed, pushing them to hide in the shadows when he heard footsteps coming their way.

They waited anxiously for the sound of footsteps to disappear. Each one of them sweated as the sounds of footsteps started to become louder. Naruto covered Konohamaru's mouth, knowing that the little boy would soon start asking questions. The last thing they needed for him to ask questions now.

She glanced anxiously at Sasuke, who looked even more pale than usual and she didn't blame him. The mere idea of being caught frightened her. Each one of them will get whipped for this. The guards won't give them any food or drinks because of their plans. The worse they can do was take a body part away from them. It has happened once in this tower. A man had tried escaping from here; he wasn't near the exit when they caught him. He had been near their cell when he got caught. They had watched in terror as the guards tugged him by the neck. That night, everyone in the tower listened in horror at the male screams and cries for mercy.

"There's no one here!" One of the guards yelled, snapping her out of her memories.

"None here!" The other one cried in joy. "Now we can go and have food with the others!"

Naruto bit back down her growl. The urge to punch them was very strong and the need to knock someone was growing, along with her temper. How dare they talk about food! How could they allow them to starve while they have food! The little kids and the old people in this place deserve the food, not them! What do they do? Nothing that's what they do. They ignore their cries and turn their backs against them. So many people die because of their lack of food and who was to blame? Them! She snarled as she remembers the incident when Konohamaru had cried out for food.

She watched with hatred as the chuckling guards pass their hiding place. Naruto glanced at her friends and pursed her lips at her friend's disgust looks. She didn't let go of her hand until she was certain that they were no longer being watched. Sasuke made a hand-sign that they can continue escaping from this place. His face crunched up and glance at them with concern but his eyes lingers at her face longer. Doubts and fear were in his eyes and Naruto found herself wanting to give him a hug, like she does with Konohamaru. She always forgets that he was very much in the same boat as them.

They made several twists and turns before reaching the entrance of the sewers, Naruto blinked and a small part of her wanted to cry out in happiness but the other part of her was suspicious. It was just too convenient. Something wasn't right. No guards, no cries, what's happening? It can't be this easy. Something wasn't right. No, she could be wrong. They have been planning this for weeks, unlike the others who escape. Most people's plan their plans a few days, not weeks like theirs have been. Besides, she trusts Shikamaru and his plans. He always makes the best strategy.

"Am I the only one that suspicious about this?" Sasuke asked her, as he ushered Sakura to go to the sewers.

"No," she answered softly. "Something about this is weird but that's because we are so used to having the guards protecting the exits."

"I hope you're right." He muttered as Naruto climbed down the sewer. "I don't want to come back to this hell."

_Who will ever want to come back to this hell?_

* * *

**At the beach**

The end of the sewers had led them to the beach. The sea filled with so many boats, from the looks of things there seemed to have neither guards nor the followers of the cult here. It was so very silent. The only sound that could be heard was the waves.

"We have actually come this far," Sakura sobbed, as the other kids look at the beach with wonder and happiness. "We are actually going to get out of this place."

Ino nodded in agreement. "I never really thought that we will get this far," she admitted, "the most I thought we were going to reach was the corridor."

"I'm glad to see that you have so much faith in my plans." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Ignore Ino," Naruto said cheerfully. "I believed in your plans…you're a genius when it comes to strategy, though it will be easier to believe if you were less lazy."

"I feel so much love."

"Shut the hell up, you two." Sasuke said, glaring at the two of them. "Now what do we do next?"

"Take a boat of course." Naruto deadpanned. "We can't swim to the mainland can we?"

Sasuke flushed red in deep embarrassment before glaring at the blonde, who stuck her tongue out. His glare depends and her smile broadens. It feels like they were going back to the way they used to be. Her teasing Sasuke when he acts like a fool. Out of everyone, Sasuke changed the most and not all for the better. Some days, she sees a little flame of the old him but most days the boy in front of her was a pale imitation of him. Today is one of those days where she sees that little flame.

"Yes, but does anyone know how to drive a boat?" He asked her as they walked towards the closest boat. "You haven't thought of that have you? You forget that none of us can drive a boat. Now our chances of us escaping from here, decreases."

"How hard can it be to drive a boat? And don't be so negative" Naruto retorted.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke snapped. "Not everyone is as optimistic as you, you know! It's annoying!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at him, a clear look of irritation on her face. No matter what happens to them, he always make these comments about her. Why the hell is she friends with him again? Not once has he ever complemented her. Always insulting her, sure he can be sweet at times but he always found someway to insult her.

"…Naruto, we need to go." Hinata muttered, dragging her in the direction of the boat.

The blonde glanced at her friend and then to the dark, looming tower behind them. The dark clouds overshadowing the tower made it seem so gloomy and evil, which was barely touching the surface of their time in the tower. A time, she thought, was now at an end. Perhaps, when they get out of here they will be able to stop their nightmare. She closes her eyes. It would have been something that her parents would have done for them. No. They would have led the rebellion, continue fighting to the very end.

If only she was as brave as them…

"We will finally be able to get some warm baths!" Ino cried gleefully, snapping Naruto from her thoughts. The platinum blonde grinned at them, clapping her hands as she describes her plans for when they get out of this small island. Naruto smiles as her friend avidly tell them of her intentions. It has been so long since Ino was like this. When was the last time Ino was this excited? It seems like she was never this happy. She found herself giggling as her friend tells her that she plans to join a place, with cute boys. It's just like Ino to say these things.

She frowned.

_What am I going to do when we get out of here?_ Naruto thought._ I don't know any magic and my parents are dead…so where do I go? I can't go to a mage guild if I can't do magic so where do I go…I have nowhere to go._

"It's time to go, Naruto." Sasuke muttered in her ear, looking as worn-down as if the day toils him even more than usual. "We're finally going to be free from this hell, just like you wanted. You always get what you want, right?"

The blonde looked at him, surprised at the sight of the small teasing smile on his lips. She nodded her head and he bend down to his knees. This causes the blonde to frown at him. He rolled his eyes at her, gesturing his hand to the boat in front of them. She smiled sheepishly and started to climb up on the boat. She scrambled on the deck before pulling Sasuke with the help of the others.

"So…how are we going to drive this thing?" Kiba asked, kicking the beer barrel out of his way. "If we can't drive this thing then we will be seriously be in deep-shite."

Naruto frowns and racks her brains to see if they have been any conversation about how to drive this thing. She groans. None of the guards spoke about it. The chance of them getting caught have increase. She clenched her hands into a fist as she stare at the hopeful look of Konohamaru, whose eyes is filled with tears of joy. She can't let them get caught. They needed to get of here, especially Konohamaru. Her adopted little brother has never really got to live in the outside world. Well, none of them did really but…Konohamaru is nearly six years old. He had only been three when they destroyed the village. They tore him from the arms of his parents and made him work.

"We have to try to make this thing work." Choji said earnestly. "If we don't get out of here now then we will get caught and we won't have any chance of telling anyone about this place. I don't want to see anyone suffering anymore."

They all nodded in agreement. None of them wanted to see the slaves in pain and the only way to do this was to get out of this island. There was no other way to save these people. Taking the other slaves with them was risky, as Shikamaru had pointed out when Naruto and Choji had begged to bring the others. If the plan fail then they will bring other people more suffering, it was a chance that they can't take.

"It seems like we will have to play around with it," Shikamaru said, "but we don't have much time if the traps work, then we have only a few hours left."

"Not enough time." Sasuke grumbled.

"Then why are we still talking?" Naruto said dryly. "Less talking and more doing, so Shikamaru you will be the one that will do the honors!"

"Troublesome…but why me?"

"You're the smartest out of all of us." Naruto said. "So you have less chance of messing it up! Sasuke is smart but he is a bloody idiot-"

"Says the idiot herself!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me."

"We don't have much time!" Hinata said angrily at the bickering children. "Honestly, I thought the two of you would behave better than this."

Naruto flinched. Sitting down on the wooden floor, she looks around the smiling faces of her friends. She found herself hugging a smiling Konohamaru as he babbled about how they were really going to become a real family. She didn't agree to his thoughts. In her eyes, they were already family. They have been together for so long that it was hard not to consider them her family. Apparently, Sasuke agreed because his eyes darts at the others then to her before returning to Konohamaru, happy and smiling, like a child that he was.

But it was Hinata who broke the boy's endless chatter. Smiling serenely, the blue-haired girl ruffled the boy's hair while looking at the others.

"Konohamaru, we're all family." Hinata said sounding very amused. "We've been in that tower for so long that we consider everyone our family."

The little boy blinked, looking at them with wide eyes like he had never realized this. He looked joyful, mouth curled into a big toothless smile and a relax expression in his face.

"You really think of me like family?"

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, I'm not related to anyone of you and I don't remember our village very well. I thought that you guys were sad that I don't remember anything. All of you keep talking about your family that I thought you didn't consider me as family. I'm not related to any of you so…"

"It doesn't matter, Konohamaru." The blonde said softly. "To me, you're my younger brother that I love with all my heart."

"Really?"

"To me, you're the closest thing that I got to a younger brother. Watching you smile and laugh were what kept me going, because you gave me the strength to want to leave this place. You were one of the main reasons why I pushed for us to escape." Naruto grinned, showing them her teeth. "I don't know about you, but you are my little brother, blood or not."

One small, stubborn tear slid down Konohamaru's face. "You're my big sister, Naruto-nee-chan."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortable, carefully placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why the hell are the two of you speaking like you're going to die?"

"I guess it does sound like that doesn't it?" mused Naruto. "I guess it's because…I don't know what's going to happen to me."

Sasuke frowned and looked at her with concern. "You will be fine." He said firmly. "I won't let anything happened to you…you're my best-friend and I will be damned if you get hurt."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the heartfelt speech." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "But I'm proud to say that I think that I might be able to work this thing."

"Oh that's good because…they're coming!" Kiba yelled, pointing towards the guards that were running towards them.

"Come back here, you brats!" the nearest guard yelled. "You're going to get it when we reach you guys! We're going to punish each one of you for what you did"

"How long do you think we might have before they arrive?" Ino asked, bunching her rag skirt together as the guards yelled detailed descriptions of each one of their punishments.

"By the look of things, I will say twenty minutes." Kiba muttered, noticing that the nearest guard was loosing power.

For a brief second, tense silence fell upon the group like a wet blanket, heavy and suffocating. Naruto glanced wildly at Shikamaru, who immediately started pressing the controls wildly. She could see the tiny specks becoming larger and it will be a matter of minutes before they can reach them. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took several calming breaths. She doesn't know what will happen to the others if they get catch. Will they be murdered? Will they loose a limb? Or worse, will they separate them from each other? Apparently her fear must have shown because she felt Konohamaru's iron grip on her hand.

But it was Hinata who pacified her fear. Leaning forward so that she could better see Naruto, her expression remained passive and her tone calm as she spoke.

"You shouldn't be scared, Naruto." She said. "We're going to get out of here and we will search for any other survivors."

The fear drained away from Naruto's expression, like a rain skimming down the window panel. She looked calm now; eyes blank of emotions and the muscles of her face relax.

"Yes, you will find the others."

Hinata frowned. "Why? Aren't you going to help us find the others."

"I wish but no," she said, feebly shaking her head. "I'm just…just going to see if I could find any belonging of my parents."

"You don't think that they took all of it way."

"I like to hope they didn't take all of it way. I want just one little reminder of them. I want to have my mother's necklace and my father's spellbook. I want the photos of my parents and me. I want to see if there might be any remains of my house. I want to see if one of the houses might be in tact. I want to see if they have…if they have buried _them._"

They all looked down at their feet, a sobering silence loomed over them, covering them like the dark cloud that clouds the tower. Naruto was taken aback when she felt someone hugging her. Tilting her head, she saw that it was Sasuke who had wrapped his arms around her. She felt like a small child when he does this to her but not in a bad way. It was…strange but a good strange if you get it.

The sounds of the roaring engines surprised them but she was grateful. It just means that they are going to escape from here. She found herself relaxing to Sasuke hug as he continues to whisper comforting words into her ear. It was funny. He was comforting her, just like he used to do when they were in the village. She closes her eyes and a lone tear escaped from her eye. Memories of her friend standing up for her against the bullies rush through her head. She chuckled sadly. Always protecting her, even if at times he acts like a real bastard about it. But…he was her bastard.

"We're free! Beat that suckers!" Kiba yelled, twirling Hinata around while Choji and the others started to stick their tongues out at them. A small giggle escape from Naruto's mouth and before they knew it, the blonde was laughing out-loud with joy. Her eyes filled with so mirth as she stood up to feel the wind stroking her cheeks.

They left hell.

But now, she need to find out what she plans to do with her life.

* * *

Naruto pinched the bridge of her nose as the sounds of Konohamaru's laughter echoed throughout the ship.

Ino, Sakura and Konohamaru were playing a little game of tag around the ship deck. Each one of them had a bright smile decorating their faces; through the brightest smiles of them all is Sakura. It was nice to see that her friend was smiling again. She watches intently as Sakura tagged Konohamaru, who was now pouting for being caught.

"Why don't you join us, nee-chan?"

"I want to watch the two of you play." She chuckled. "Besides, I'm too exhausted to come over and play."

"But, Nee-chan I really want you to play with us."

"Nope," giggled Naruto as her blue-eyes twinkle in mirth, "I want to see which one is the better runner."

"She just doesn't want to admit that she's going to lose to the three of you." Sasuke supplied, smirking at the blonde. "She hates to lose."

"That isn't true."

"Sure and my brother is a mass-murdering idiot." Sasuke said dryly. "Face it, you hate to lose."

"Same goes for you, bastard."

"Not true, I can face not winning -"

"You asked for a rematch against me because I beat your team in that silly sport."

"It isn't silly!"

Hinata walked over to them and smacked the two bickering kids on the head. They glared at her while rubbing their heads, muttering underneath their breaths about crazy people. She gazes at the blonde and shook her head at her, looking as if she was a disappointed mother.

"How many times have I told you two not to argue in front of Konohamaru!" she said, giving the two kids a stern look. "He shouldn't learn any bad behavior from anyone, especially you two! You two are supposed to be good role models for him."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the reminder and avoided Hinata's gaze by directing her attention to the ocean. Tiredness slowly started to seep into her bones as she stared at the endless deep-blue water. It isn't long before they reach land and they will go their separate ways. They may have been together for a long time now, but…she wants to get away from them for a little while. Just long enough for her to get her parents' belongings back or until she can figure out what she really wanted to do with her life. She sigh at the announcement of food, turning to grab some of the food that Choji has made.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her. "You have been acting strange for the past few days."

"Have you ever thought about what our life might be like if our parents haven't been murdered?" she asked, curving her mouth to a small sad smile. "I have been thinking about that a lot lately…I mean we certainly would have escaped earlier, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would have made our lives hell lot easier." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall. "…But you shouldn't think about it. It will just bring back even more painful memories."

"Well, I can't forget it Sasuke, I just can't." She said as tears steamed down her face. "I still remember their screams, I remember the blood being poured and all I can think is why are we suffering? Why can't we live in a world without pain?"

Sasuke faltered. "I…I don't know." He admitted. "But why are you thinking about it now? What good will it do to you if you remember this? You need to stop thinking about it and think for the future."

"Don't you wish to live in a world where our parents are alive?" she asked quietly. "Don't you wish that you were never separated from your brother and cousin?"

Sasuke didn't respond, waiting until the blonde went to get her lunch before he released a tired and troubled breath. Looking out to the blonde, he watched her like a hawk watches his prey. Her bell-like laughter didn't quench his questions about what was going through her. Was she really going to be all right? Will it really be a good idea to go their own separate ways? He blinked as the blonde started to tease Shikamaru about his planning skills.

"You always worry about her," said Hinata, causing the black-haired boy to jump up from his seat, "even when we were kids, you always look out for her."

"Of course I bloody look out for her, we stick together for both the good times and bad."

"If that's the case then why aren't you going to follow her? If you stick together through everything then why aren't you going with her? "

"She will be too stubborn to allow me to come, telling me that I need to find my family and whatnot, saying that she doesn't need us for what she plans to do it." He laughs. "It's a lie and we both know it. She needs us just as much as we need her."

"She was always so stubborn."

"Got damn right." He muttered. "I don't understand why she can't comprehend the idea that we need her! She's the only thing that kept me sane in that hell."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, her optimism did keep all of us sane."

"I don't want to see that taken away from her. I don't want to lose Naruto like how we lost the others."

* * *

Naruto splashed some water on her face, eyeing her reflection and debating whether to tell Shikamaru to drop her at the next stop or to continue on. Her heart feels heavy, like it was ready to drop from her sorrow and anger. She couldn't decide what to do with herself. Finding her family stuff was important but after that what? Where does she go? What does she do?

Glancing down at her hands, she noticed they were shaking a little, but credited it to her fear and anxiety. She realised that there was a small scar on her neck from the incident with the guards, which happened two months ago. A small thin line but one of many scattered around her body.

Scars just show how strong you are and what you have endure in your life. Everyone has scars, just not all of them are visible and those were the worse ones.

_Naruto! Don't you dare hurt my child!_

She didn't know why but she still hears her bleeding mother screaming at the men that had dragged her. She missed her mother now more than ever, craved to hear her make those jokes but, she was glad that she was gone. It would have broken her mother's heart to see what have happened to them and the others. She was in a better place now. With her father and the rest of the village, who all might be in heaven. She just wish that they haven't had to go.

One more night with them wouldn't have hurt.

One night wouldn't hurt.

She was too lost in her thoughts to hear the door being opened, or the footsteps patting against the wooden floor behind her, but the small flash movement didn't surprise her. Spinning around with weariness and worry, she looks at the leaning intruder with tiredness.

"We're going to make our first stop soon." Shikamaru said. "From what I heard from Hinata, you seem to have plans to go out from here, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to take Konohamaru with you?"

The blonde winced, looking down at her feet. "I want to…but no, I think it will be best if he stays with you," she said. "You're going to take real good care of him right? You won't teach him anything idiotic."

"That's you and Kiba."

"Yes, I'll agree with that," Naruto said. "Kiba and me are idiots at times, but I think that idiocy that we have comes in handy at times."

"Troublesome, that's what it is." He said. "…But what are you planning to do?"

"Grab my parents belonging, see if there's anything that is use to me." She answered. "After that, who knows? I might become a dark mage for all you know, through it isn't my style."

Shikamaru snorted. "I can't see you being a dark mage." He said. "You're just too good to become like that."

The blonde grin at the comment but for some small reason she found herself disagreeing with that remark. It was like a small part of her was saying that she would kill the people who murder her parents. A small part of her just wanted to go away and storm the tower of heaven and murder everyone there. It frightens her but it was so true.

"You know that if anything happens that we will be there for you."

"I know," Naruto said quietly, blinking back her tears. "I know…that's why I have to leave because, I might be the one putting you in danger."

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

A/N: I wish to thank everyone that have reviewed and added this to their follows and favourites. I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter.

Answers to reviews

Goichi: to answer your question about Naruto's age in this story. She is the same age as Gray and Cana, which makes her eighteen years old when we get to the main Fairy Tail plotline and she escape around the age of nine. Sasuke and the others are the same age as her but, are older than her by a couple of months. Konohamaru is the youngest between all of them, being six when they escape. Now about appearance, well you will get a good description in the later chapters.

NarutoKurai: I'm happy that you find this very interesting; I was hoping that people would find it interesting. To answer your questions about the others being members in Fairy Tail, well you will know later in the later chapters.

Lautnercookie01: Thank you and I'm glad that you love it.

Natsu: I love the idea of having her surpass Zeref when it comes to dark arts of magic and I was thinking of that in the beginning.

Chins4tw: I posted the last chapter before but I delete it by accident, so sorry if it confuses you.

Soutrick: I'm happy that you enjoy the last chapter and I hope that this chapter will please you.

* * *

Naruto stares at the disappearing ship with sadness before gazing out at the fields. The silence was strange but it was a welcoming figure. For a long time, the screams filled her ears, frightening her as she tries to sleep. Now she will no longer hear them.

She slings her satchel over her shoulder and gaze out at the brightly coloured flowers around her and then to the sea. The nearest town was a few kilometers away, if what Shikamaru told her was true. The scent of anemone tickled her nose as the roaring waves filled her with heartache.

Now, she was truly alone, just the memories and the sea to remind her of the empty void in her heart. The strong smell of cooking was beginning to drown the scent of her friends, and the warm smiles of her friends were slowly starting to sink into her memories. Her body was still as if her friends were still there, the smiles they gave when she jumped off from the boat and the cry from Konohamaru as she told him to stay with Shikamaru and the others.

_Can't you stay with us, Naruto-nee-chan!_

She couldn't move.

Couldn't rip her eyes away from the ocean.

Just stared at it…

But the hot singe of tears forced her to blink, and the world began to move again.

Slowly and reluctantly, Naruto pushes herself to walk in the direction of the town. Sob was lodged somewhere in her throat, but her throat was too stained to release it and the dryness burned so hard, she could hardly talk.

And by Kami_,_ simply the ache in her heart was excruciating, like everything within her was collapsing in on itself.

She bit her lips, tasting the metallic ting of her blood and pressed her hand to her heart. Waiting for the ache to dull down for her to continue moving. Her eyes fell towards the smoke. She found herself licking her dry lips at the scent of cooking. Her stomach rumbled at the delicious smell.

She stayed there for some stolen seconds, simply trying to regain control her stomach as she numbly rock back and forth. The waves of smoke scratched her nose and Naruto reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced in the direction of the smoke. She remembered then, she remembered that she needed a new change of clothes and she scolded herself for being so hungry.

Sucking in a breath that felt so deep it stretched her ribs, she gritted her teeth and forced tension into her muscles to stop them shaking. She continues to walk, rubbing her stomach in hopes that it will stop growling.

With one last glimpse at the direction of the sea, she continues on with her journey with a silent prayer that her friends will be fine.

* * *

After the trek down the mountains as well a half an hour walk along the path through the forest at the base of the mountains coupled with following the path that towards the town, Naruto was feeling rather thirsty. She stopped in front of the sign before her and looked up at the wooden structure.

'Tully village' the girl read. Tully was a small town with many trees in the area, which surrounded small houses. It has been a very long time since she seen a houses but, thankfully she remembers what they look like.

_I hope that they have a library in this village, I need to do some research before I go to the village. _Naruto grumbled. She observed the town and saw the houses were all made with the same design. Small huts all pained with dark red coloured walls, small, glass windows and title roofs.

Naruto averted her eyes as the people stare at her. Most of them look at her with displeasure because of the rags she wore. Perhaps, she needs to buy clothes first instead of going to the library. Naruto shook her head and steeled her nerves as she got rid of her anxiety.

'_I need to find information on magic. I need to become a powerful mage then I can protect my friends better._' Naruto thought before entering the town. She waked along the road; trying to ignore the odd looks the adults were giving her due to her rags. The delicious aroma filled her nose but she ignored it, making her way to the second largest building in the small village.

The building was one of the oldest buildings in the town, only one made of brick. It measured up to about the size of a large tree and there was a huge brown door next to the windows. On the windows, there were shelves of books and she licked her lips at the thought of reading. Above the books was the name of the library.

"Local liiiibrary." Naruto drawled out the words before smiling. It wasn't as big as her old village's one but it was still big so, she decided to enter the place. She looked around and saw very few people in the library reading piles of books. Naruto found herself licking her lips at the sight of the books. The daughter of Minato looked around before walking towards the librarian.

"Sir, can you tell me where the magic section is?"

The librarian looked down at her, beady eyes narrowing and his small thin mouth crinkling in displeasure at the sight of her rags. She swayed back and off as she waited for the man to tell her where the section.

"Over there on the right." He gruffly said, sticking his nose to the papers in his the table.

She stuck her tongue out at him before making her way towards the magic sections. She blinked heavily when she reopened her eyes; they were round and awestruck like she couldn't believe what was in front of her. This section could fill an entire house. She promptly snatched the first couple of books that she could reach.

It isn't long before she found herself pouring over the towers of books. Each one of them spoke about history of magic or about lost spells. None of them will help her in her search.

She sighs and decided to read the final book in the pile. If this book didn't contain anything useful then she was going to grab some dinner. She looks at the cover and blinked her eyes, not believing what she had in her hand. This book appears to be vaguely familiar. The book in her hand was called _Dragon Historia._

Naruto blinked her eyes at the book, racking her head as she tried to remember where she heard dragons before. Did her parents ever spoke about it? She closes her eyes and unconsciously nodded her head. Yes, her father spoke about them once, as a bedtime story. He said that there was one dragon that had the ability to destroy cities.

A frightening thought indeed.

She rubs her stiff neck and opened the book, intent of reading the history. She skips the first few pages, which tells about what dragon, are. Her hand stopped flipping the pages when the title of one of the pages caught her eye. The title of the chapter was Dragon Civil War.

Pressing her finger on the sentence, Naruto began reading the chapter. The book is filled with so many accounts about the war. Curiosity burned her as she flipped to the next chapter. As she read, memories swam through her head as she shakily continue reading the chapter. Memories of Kakashi-nii-san arguing with her father about how there was no such thing as Dragons and how her mother always shook her head at her adopted brother and then at her pouting father.

"It's interesting, isn't it? Dragons?"

She turned around and saw a dark-skinned man staring at her. He had neatly combed hair and dark eyes, who was now staring at her with curiosity. She suddenly noticed that his clothing looks regal.

"Yes." She said, staring at the book on the table. "My father spoke fondly of dragons but, I don't think I'll like meeting them anytime soon."

"Why?"

"They appear to be highly dangerous." She gave a ghost smile. "One of them apparently has the power to destroy whole countries, it will make anyone scared."

"You're quite young to read such books." He said, changing the subjects. His fingers gaze over one of the many books that she had read. "Why are you reading a book like this and not some storybook?"

She stares at him. He appears nice but a small part of her said that he shouldn't be trusted. There's something about him that makes her feel a sense of dread. She shook her head and concentrated in answering his question.

"Storybooks are build upon a fantasy and there is no such things as fairy tales." Naruto replied bitterly. "I thought if I read factual books that I might have some clue of a magic that will bring me back what I lost and allow me to gain my revenge but, so far there seemed to have no hints about it. There seem to be no magic that will allow me to accomplish my dreams."

"I can teach you magic if you wish." He said kindly.

"What's the catch, sir?" she asked. "I'm not some idiot that will agree without knowing that you want something."

"I wish for you to join me." He answered. "I need members for a new guild you see."

"Why should I join you then? What will be the benefits of me joining?"

"I know a magic that will help you regain your love one." He said. "If you help me, you will get your love ones again and all with the help of Nirvana."

"Nirvana? I never heard of it."

"No, I suppose not." he replied. "Nirvana is a legendary magic, having the power to turn darkness to light."

"It's no use to me then." She said, waving her hands dismissively at him. "It will not bring my parents back nor my village, it will not harm the people who wrong me."

"It can." He said. "It can do all these things."

"How the hell will it bring back my village? How the hell will it harm the people who wrong me?" she asked sceptically. "If it has the power to turn darkness to light then how will it harm them?"

"With Nirvana and your own powers, you can summon your love ones." He said. "Nirvana will make the wrong-doers to confess to their sins."

"That's wrong!" she cried. "They won't be my love ones then, they will just be empty shells of who they were! I want them as my parents, not some puppets! Besides I want to torture the people who harmed me, not let them confess their sins"

"Who says that they will be puppets?" he chuckled. "I can assure you that your love ones won't become puppets and who says that won't be torture for them."

"Tell me then, how will you give me a magic that will allow me to get my revenge?" she asked, changing the subject.

"There's plenty of magic that will allow you to have revenge." He said, smiling at her.

She nodded and asked suspiciously. "And Nirvana…will it bring back my parents?"

He nodded his head.

She licked her lip and rubs her chin thoughtfully. What he saying is wrong, there's no magic that can bring back the dead but…a memory of the happy times flash through her eyes. Bring them back with Nirvana. She can have her parents and adopted older brother again. Families reunited with this magic, this was just too good to be true.

She knows from stories from her parents that there was no magic that can truly bring back the dead. They will just be puppets as they tell her. She always asked why a person would do that. It was wrong, wasn't it? They always smiled sadly and replied that people just wanted to have what they lost. It was wrong yes, but it was understandable but like the little girl she is, she disagreed.

Looking back, she knows now that she's one of those people. Bringing back her family and the village is her main dream. It was despicable but she just wants them back. She wants her father's comforting voice and hear the sounds of her mother scolding her father. The need to hear Itachi and Sasuke arguing was great too…and by god does what she will do to have Iruka-sensei scolding her for causing trouble. She could imagine Kiba suggesting that they skip class, and how immediately she and the other boys agree. She gulped. She wants all of it again…

But they were never coming back. Those things will never happen again. Hell, it never happened after the village was destroyed. She knows it so well, knows it by the painful ache in her heart. They are never coming back like the dead flowers.

But this man says that she can accomplish all of this. She can have her parents and village back. She can have the guards suffer for what they did and by god's sake they all can have a second chance in life. No more suffering, no more crying, only smiles. Still…can it really happen? Is it the truth? Will it really bring back her family?

It just seemed so good to be true.

Should she really believe in something like this? No, she shouldn't but a small part of her still hopes. She wants to believe him. Wants to believe something as ridiculous as this, but could she? The mere idea that there's a chance of having them back is a dream come true.

"If I join you, what magic will you teach me?" she asked cautiously. "Will this magic be so powerful that it can make people tremble in fear?"

"God Slayer Magic, you seem qualified to do such magic." He paused. "And yes, it's very capable for you to get your revenge…in fact it is very capable of destroying whole cities if not use properly."

Naruto pursed her lips and flicker her eyes towards the brightly coloured book. That book had informed her a bit of godslayer magic. Informed her enough to know that it was very powerful and lost magic. In fact, it is as powerful as dragon slayer magic.

She gazes at him and tilted her head, musing over what to do. Will she really join him because of revenge? He could be some killer for all she knows. But…he can teach her magic. Not any kind of boring magic, but lost magic. She licked her lips. Magic is power. She will get power that will regain her love ones. This power will help her in her quest of vengeance.

Not only that, if she helps him then she will have her whole family back.

She will have her parents smiling at her.

Everything will go back to the way it should.

She grinned and said. "When do I start the training?"

The man smirked and answered. "As soon as possible, child."

"Since I'm going to be with you for a while, I guess it's only right that you know my name." She said quietly. "My name is Naruto Namikaize."

For a moment, he looked alarmed at hearing her last name but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. She shrugged; thinking the alarm in his eyes was just her imagination. There's nothing special about her last name.

No one knows her father or her mother.

"My name is Brain, child and you will have your prayer answered." Brain said. "Just one rule, disobey me more than three times and your prayer will not come true."

Naruto nodded, gazing sadly at the pile of books in her hand, not listening a word that he had just said. She was going to have her family again; she will regain all the families that were lost. All of her friends will forget the suffering. That's what she wishes for besides her family and revenge. She knows without a doubt that she will sacrifice many things to accomplish this dream.

She may even sacrifice her morals to accomplish this dream.

* * *

Brain stared at the young girl, who was currently studying the book of God Slayer magic that he had given her. The lair that they were in was big, big enough for him to teach her and the others. There was very little sunlight, which was useful for the training that he will start with his first and newest pawn.

This girl is young but he can see the frightening potential in her. Just standing beside her, he can feel the immense magic power that she has. He licks his lips as he muses over his fortunes of finding her.

Children like her come once every century and it was just his luck that it was he, who found her and not someone else. This young blond child had so much power. Not once in his life has he seen a child at this age with that much powers. Not only that, this child was the daughter of the legendary Minato Namikaize. The man had once been well-known for being as strong as the Ten Wizard Saints.

This child seems to have inherited her father's immense magical reserves.

"Brain-san, why will reading these books will help me in learning God Slayer Magic?" Naruto asked, tilting her head. "The first chapter only speaks about what is God Slayer Magic is…it doesn't tell me what to do."

He sighed at the child and said. "You need knowledge before you can do a spell. It will certainly help you know the weakness of your magic and how you can overcome them."

"Shouldn't God Slayer Magic be invincible?" she asked. "If it has the power to slay even the gods then it should be invincible."

Brain tapped his stick and gazes at the blond-haired child, noticing how the few weeks with him changed her. No longer dirty and thin, she now looks clean and healthy. The dark shadows of their headquarters made the eight-year-old girl stand out, with her long sunkissed hair and cerulean eyes. The clothes she wore were simple. A dark red shirt and black trousers, which contrasted with her slightly, pale skin.

"Remember that not all magic is invincible child," he said to her, "forget that and you may end up dead."

The blonde arched her eyebrows at him but wisely didn't comment. Instead, she chose to continue reading the spellbook. He leans against the chair and stare out at the window while the blonde yawned.

Naruto flipped to the next page and grinned when she saw that the chapter speaks about what type of magic she will use. She smiles sardonically as the shadows weaved together as the sun slowly sets. _A variety of spells huh?_ Naruto thought. The magic books state that the spells in this spell book use the magic of the Goddess Hecate, one of the most powerful goddess. She pressed her finger against the book and continued reading out loud softly.

Some of the magic in this book seemed to be hard to believe because; they seemed so impossible to do. Yet, apparently this goddess is one of the most powerful goddesses that there is. So powerful that one of her spells is truly able to summon souls of the dead…the drawback is that they will be just too strong to control. Not only that, it needs a lot of magical energy, energy that she does not yet posses.

"When will we start our training?" Naruto asked, looking up from her book. "And you never told me about what my duties are."

"Don't question me girl! I will start your training as soon as you finish reading the third chapter!" he said, rising his voice a little. "And I shall inform you of your duties when you master your magic."

Brain smiled in satisfaction as the blonde nodded glumly at him, before returning to the book at hand. He doesn't like kids but this girl and the other six will be an exception. The seven of them will be the world's downfall. Each one of them will be powerful to wipe off an entire country, most especially the blond girl. She's by far the most treasure jewel.

Loosing her is not an option…as of yet.

She's very important in his plans, a pawn that will lead the others.

Yes, she will be the one that will lead people to darkness. She will keep the people in order; bring the souls of the dead to do their bidding. Her most powerful spells will definitely be able to destroy whole countries and all because of that special spell book. The spellbook in her hands was once used by the darkest mage in the land, Zeref. Only one man has ever used after Zeref, a man by the name of Madara Uchiha. But unlike him, this girl will reach the levels of Zeref if things go well.

He laughs darkly as the wind-swept his hairs. This girl needs to go in the path of darkness. In a few years time, the girl will come to love killing and will thrive on it. She will enjoy the pain of others; enjoy being the one that controls their life. He shouldn't forget that she will be able to lull people to a false sense of security, particularly the males. It is without a doubt she will grow to be beautiful. Beautiful enough to trick man at the very least.

"Brain-san, what is exactly one magic?" Naruto asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "The book keep mentioning a lot but I don't really understand it."

"One magic is what some people believe to be the original source of all magic." Brain explained as the child furrowed her eyebrows. "There's so far no way to obtain such magic."

"Where does it come from?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I believe that the one magic is simply that it is darkness, which will only come out if light filled the world."

"Is…is one magic capable of bringing back the dead, and they will be like the way they were before?"

"Perhaps," he replied calmly. "I don't know but chances are that it's very capable of doing anything, even go as far as to make your wildest dreams come true."

She blinked her eyes at him and asked cautiously. "Then will it be safe to presume that it can even send a human back in time, sir? Can it do something as impossible as that?"

"Yes, it can do something as impossible as that." He replied coldly. "However, that magic is not of any help in your quest of vengeance…if you wish for vengeance then God-slayer magic is for you."

Naruto frowned but nodded nonetheless. The past few days taught her not to question him. One minute, he's kind to her, but the next minute he treats her like trash. It confuses her but she didn't dare think of it. As long as he teaches her this magic then he could do as he wishes.

"Brain-san, how long will it be before we can accomplish this dream?" Naruto asked, flipping the page in the spellbook. "Will it be a few years, months or even a couple of decades?"

"With you and the other future six members then it will be in a couple of years time." He said. "Nirvana is not going to be easy to find, Naruto but with your help, we can change this world by finding it."

The blonde curled her lips into a smirk, liking the idea of changing the world. No suffering. A world filled with peace seemed like a good world. With Nirvana, they will be able to change this cruel and twisted world and make it into a world filled with kindness and peace. She grins at this idea. It will be such a wonderful world wouldn't it? A world filled with no slaves. It will be a world where her family and village were never slayed. She would punish those who killed her parents. She will avenge her village.

She closes her eyes and the memories started to rush through her head. Memories of Konohamaru's grandfather telling her stories about the village and Tsunadre-baa-chan scolding her for getting injured stood out the most, besides her family. The village women complementing her mother while she plays with the other kids also stood out in her mind. She licks her lips. It isn't long before all that is back and her friends will forget about this awful life.

"You'll be the one that will lead the others." Brain said, snapping her from her thoughts. "You'll lead them to the new world."

Lead them to the new world.

Just the mere thought of a new world makes her smile. A world with no suffering, doesn't it have a nice ring to it? There will be a world where no slaves, no such thing as kid-workers. No more murders are for certain. God does she hate killing. Who gives people the right to kill? They don't have the right to kill innocent people. It's just so damn wrong.

"You'll make sure to quiet all those that disobey us."

Naruto faltered. "What do you mean by quiet all those that disobey them?"

"You'll simply have to kill them." Brain said.

"…But that's wrong! We can't kill-"

"Do you wish to have your family back, don't you?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes but, you're talking about murdering innocent-"

He grabbed her by her throat and stared at her with undeniable anger. His eyes reminded her of the guards in the tower at that moment, ruthless and cold. She kept her face emotionless. Showing him her fear will not gain any favour from him. Favour is what she needed; she wants to become strong enough to avenge her family.

"If you wish to have your revenge then you will do as I say." He snarled. "Say anything like that again, and any dreams you have of resurrecting your family is gone. Remember if you ever want to have them back then you do as I say."

The look on his face says if she doesn't do as he says then he will have no problems killing her.

Naruto shakily nodded her head and he smirked, before dropping her on the floor. The blonde scrambled to her feet, looking at him with fear. She rubs her throat and looked at the spellbook before gazing back at the man. Killing people was in her job subscription apparently. Killing innocent people was something she has to do, just to have her family back. Will she sacrifice her own morals and her parents' teaching for something like this?

Yes, she will.

In the end, the new world will redeem her and her sins.

* * *

A/N: Apologies if this chapter seem short but I hope that quench your curiosity about how Naruto joined Oracion Seis. As you can see, she's the first member and is someone who Brain sees as useful. I know that it may seem overuse with God-Slayer Magic but I will try my best to make it as original as I can.

The next chapter will skip to four years later and you will see just how different she is from this chapter. The next chapter has the introduction of a character from the manga. Can anyone guess who it is? The person who gets the right answer will get a special shoutout.

Thanks for reading, and thanks to all those that reviewed.

GNFreak


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone that have reviewed and added this to their follows and favourites. I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter. I'm glad that most of you didn't think that it was overused.**

* * *

**Approx. four year later**

Namikaze Naruto stared at the quivering man in front of her. She tapped her feet while staring at her fingers with boredom. Her bright, brilliant blue eyes held very little emotion as she waited for the man to start speak. This man was the latest…target on Brain's list. She may be thirteen but, she's the one that does Brain's dirty work.

"I've a got a wife and three kids!" The man cried, falling down on his knee. "Tell, Brain-sama that I'll do better in the next mission! Please just give me mercy!"

She shook her head and kicked him in the guts. This man was a damned fool to believe that she will be lenient. Her teacher has no patience for failures and will exterminate all those who fail or betray them. It doesn't matter how good you are…her sensei doesn't forgive failures or traitors. He prefers if any failures or traitors were killed. This is the man's punishment.

She grinned at the thought of killing the man. Her lips curled into a cruel smile and the man gulped. She hovered over him and slammed her fist on his chest. A splatter of blood came out of his mouth.

"You're a fool if you believe that I will give you mercy." She said coldly, slamming her fist on his stomach. "Brain-sama told you and your guild the consequence of betraying our trust! You're no longer of use to him and you certainly don't have his trust."

"I will do better next time!" he cried. "Please don't kill me!"

"There's no next time." Naruto said disdainfully. "You had your chance and you ruined it. Now only death awaits for you now."

"But my wife and kids…"

"I killed them all." She said, smiling sweetly at him. "Their screams were beautiful to hear you know! Your wife cried as I torture her and your kids, well…lets just say I left no bodies."

"You're a monster!" He yelled with his eyes filled with tears.

"Monster?" she asked, looking amuse at his words. "No, I'm only a girl that's just doing her orders and unfortunately for you, those orders were to murder and torture your family. You know, I just loved their screams but I loved the taste of their blood much more then the screams, it was so…delicious."

She grins at the memory of the blood that had been spilled. The smell had been so wonderful and by god, did it felt good to hear those screams. Their deaths have been far, her favorite. Long and torturous it was. She loves playing with people, before killing them. A pity she didn't have more time to torture them. This guy was so lucky. She wasn't allowed to toy with him, since Brain wanted his corpse as soon as possible.

His eyes widen in horror and the blonde closed her eyes.

"_**Dark Goddess' Hecate!"**_ she yelled. Darkness started to twist and turn, forming a spiral shape. Her small hand grabbed the dark spiral and slammed it against the man's chest. Blood spilled out of his chest, slipping to the ground and to her hands. She smiles as the man's eyes started to dilate and his mouth started to open.

"Your death along with your family was your own fault." Naruto said, kicking the man's corpse. "Everyone knows that you should never get on Brain's bad side or else, you're dead because he hates traitors like you."

She chuckled darkly and look at the corpse. "But don't you worry, you'll have your life and family back when we open Nirvana and, you'll never remember a damn thing about what I did."

She swings the corpse over her body and walked out of the cave that the man had been hiding in. The forest around her was starting to become cover with snow, a sign that winter was soon coming. The flowers were withering, their colours fading to nothing. She sighed. Winter was one of the worse times of the year in her opinion; it was winter when she lost her parents.

That night, the snow was dyed red and till this day, she could still remember the smell of the burning smoke. It suffocated her till the point that she couldn't breath. If that wasn't bad enough, the cries of her mother still echoes in her ear. She could still remember quivering in fear as one of them slammed their weapon on her mother's back when, she wasn't looking. It's a pity that the man was in jail now. She had been hoping to drench her hand in his blood.

She shook her head at her thoughts. This wasn't the time to think about them. She glanced at the cave before, turning her attention to the body in her shoulder. A pity that she had killed him, he had been one of her favorites toys. He was so easy to play with. It was a pity that the man had betrayed them. The damn fool had told a knight about one of their plans. Brain had made it known to the dark guild in their territory that no one should know about their plans.

Anyone that destroys their plans will be killed in the most painful way that she can imagine.

No one and she means no one will be allowed to destroy any chance of her having her family and village back. She will screw with their minds; she will torture their family and even go as far as murdering their kids just to remind them, not to mess with them.

"They'll have their lives back when Nirvana opens." She said darkly, gazing out at the lake. She frowned when a memory of her friends flashed through her head. Konohamaru once asked her if lakes will freeze during winter and she ruffled his hair as she answered his question. Those were the days when she had been an idiot and a weakling. If she has been as strong as she was now then they would have escaped earlier and the village wouldn't have been destroyed.

_I won't let it happen again. _Naruto thought darkly. _Anyone that destroys my village will be killed or maim, in the most painful ways._

She wasn't a pansy. She was nothing like those light guilds, who thought that killing was wrong. They were weak in her eyes but, not for the reasons that most people think. She isn't like her teacher, who thinks that it's weak to value comradeship. She knows that is the legal guild strength. This was something that her father had told her and her adopted brother, when they ask why guilds seem so strong. No, she thinks that they were weak because they don't realize that there's a time when they have no choice but to kill. These people can't harden their heart and steel their will like her. Those people were just plain easy to read.

They will sob their hearts out when they see that someone is dead. They will get pissed, not realizing that death was natural.

Death was natural; no one can run away from it nor try to. It was a part of life but if she was lucky then she will be able to resurrect her family. She will be able to regain what she had lost. Change time to suit her needs and make this dark world be filled with wonderful golden light.

Until that day happens, Naruto will continue on killing.

* * *

"You've done a little bit too much damage on his body, Naruto."

"You never specify about how I was suppose to kill him." Naruto retorted as she flung the man's corpse to the wall. "The son of a bitch wasn't easy to track. He may have been a fool but he was a smart fool to try to cover his track."

"You killed his informants I presume?"

"Of course I did, Brain-san and I made sure that I torture them before killing them." She said in a monotone voice. "Their torture have been long…I think I tortured them for more then three weeks before killing them. But of course, not before giving their colleagues a warning about standing in our way."

"You've done well, Naruto." Brain said, walking towards the man's corpse. "Thanks to you, we'll be able to continue with our plans and not worry about _them_."

Naruto nodded her head and watched as Brain smiled cruelly at her before beating up the man's corpse. She leaned against the wall, flickering her eyes at the dark guild under their command. Each one of the members of the guilds stepped back in fear. All of them didn't bother to look at their comrade's face.

She closes her eyes and listened to the sound of the waterfall, which was drowning the sound of Brain's ruthless kicking. She reopened her eyes and focused her attention on the man's corpse. Blood was being poured out of the man's body and the other members of the guild were watching in fear.

"This is what happen to anyone that stands in our way." Brain said coldly to the dark guild. "Stand in our way and you'll be murdered in the most painful way like this piece of trash."

Naruto flashed them a wild grin, causing all the members of the guild to look at her with fear. She inhaled and her smile widen. The scent of their fear filled her with giddiness. The smell of their fear reminds her that she was strong. It is a reminder to them that she was not someone that they want as an enemy. She hadn't mastered her magic but she was close. The last spell that needs to be mastered was the Summoning spell.

Her blue eyes glinted with happiness at the thought of the summoning spell. With that spell, she will even have the commands of one of the darkest wizards. She can make them do anything she wish. They will have no choice but do her wishes.

"I wish we have strong opponents." Naruto said to Brain as soon as he dismissed the dark guild from the place. "The members of Dark Unicorn are a bunch of weaklings…they just don't give me any thrill."

"You will find stronger opponents in time." Brain said. "Till then, you will just have to play with them."

"They're just so boring." She complained. "They're not original in anyway and almost all of them use the same magic. Always using water magic and I want some spice…something more original. I want someone that can give me a thrill or challenge me when it comes to fighting."

Brain chuckled. "It isn't long before we will have the rest of the members of Oracion Seis." He said. "And when they come, you can play with them…but only until after they finish their training."

"I will still be able to defeat them." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Don't be so cocky. Cockiness will be your downfall if you're not careful." Brain said. "I've told you time and time again that you mustn't underestimate your opponent."

"Doesn't matter because only a dragon slayer or a god-slayer will be able to defeat me." She retorted. "Even then, they will have a slight chance because my magic is unbeatable, besides I'm not a weak girl, anymore. I'll definitely not be defeated by some fancy legal guild that's for certain."

It was the truth. She will not allow herself to be defeated by some measly legal guild, who didn't have any idea about what true sacrifice is. She sacrificed her morals, her love for her friends and she will even sacrifice her own memories, just to have her village back. She came too far just to be defeated by some weak guild that had no idea about hell. About how painful life can get. Those guild members just keep a big smile on their faces and act like nothing was wrong.

She gritted her teeth at her thoughts. Those were the worse bastards in her mind. They have no idea about loosing something as important as your family. Through, she will admit grudgingly, that they are quite strong.

"…I'm going to be gone for the next few days." Brain said, snapping her from her thoughts.

"A few days huh? Are you going to meet with _him_?" She asked quietly, keeping her face blank. "Have the two of you come into agreement? Or are you going on one of your expedition again?"

"You shall see when I come back." Brain said. "Let just say that it will be of great use to me in the later future when I search for Nirvana."

The blonde nodded and said. "Speaking of Nirvana, I learned some troubling news before I killed that bastard's client."

Brain looked taken back at her words and narrowed his eyes at her. His lips were curled into a thin line and he tapped his foot impatiently. She sighed. It was a sign that her teacher was curious and impatient to know of the news that she had gathered. Her eyes hardened as she remembered the news that she heard.

"Apparently, the Nirvit people still have descendants." She said calmly. "They told me that these descendants have the ability to seal Nirvana."

"Do you know where these descendants might be?" Brain asked.

The blonde shook her head and answered coldly. "I torture them for three weeks about that but, each time they give me the same answer. 'We don't know' that is the same damn answer I get."

"This is troubling news." He muttered. "Have you done any research about who or where these descendants might be?"

"I have." She replied, biting her lips as she remembered the research that she done. "Nothing came out, Brain-san. It's almost like these so called descendants don't exist…is it possible that they were lying?"

The sliver-haired man looked at the young girl thoughtfully and pondered over her question. Since Naruto came and work under him, he had found his job slightly easier. She was intelligent and isn't like one of those fools that he usually deals with. In contrary, she can be at times difficult to manipulate at times. Through, at the same time she can be easily fooled. But, he can't deny her thoughts.

"We need to keep looking on that, child." Brain said coldly. "We can't take the chance that your thoughts are wrong."

"But still…there's no information about the decedents." She pointed out dryly. "Either he's lying or the information we need to gather will be much more difficult to get our hands on."

"I will look up on it when I'm gone." Brain said. "You've done your job, I will tell you about your next mission when I come back."

Naruto nodded her head and asked. "Will it be possible that I can go visit my village?" The guild master's face darkened at her request and the blonde kept her face blank. "You know that I'll cause mayhem if I'm stuck in this gloomy lair for even a few days. Remember what happened the last time?"

Brain sighed at the memory and nodded his head reluctantly. "Very well, you shall visit your village." He said. "But you need to be back here in two weeks time. If you're not back in that time then they will be consequence."

She nodded her head and made her way towards her bedroom to gather the little equipment that she will need. It will be a long journey towards her home village. It's going to be a long and torturous journey at that; she was simply too impatient when it came to long journeys.

But, in the end it will be worth it. She will finally see what little remains of her village and see if there was any reminders of her parents and adopted brother. Especially, her father's spellbooks. Those were very valuable and very useful. It will be especially useful to her, but not because of the spells. It will just be a reminder of who her father was.

She doesn't want to loose any reminder of her family.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the expanse of blue that was the sky, casting its golden rays down upon a deserted area. Remains of buildings can be seen everywhere and small stains can be seen on the ground. The forest around the deserted area had no leaves and did nothing to waffle the smell. It feels strange to be back here in her opinion.

She could still see a few remains of the toys in the ground. A skull near it and for a moment, she wonders which one of her friends had been murdered. She knows that there might be other skills in this village. She clenched her hands into a fist. There was a glint of metal in a few meters ahead of her. She sucked in her breath and made her way towards the glint of metal.

A necklace with the symbol of a fan and beside, it was a necklace with the symbol of a whirlpool.

A sting of tears flows out of her eyes as she slowly realizes that the two necklaces once belong to her mother and Sasuke's mother. She gazes mournfully at the necklaces, remembering the promise that she made to them._ Become a strong mage and you'll get our family's necklace,_ her mother said to her when she asked if she could keep it. This necklace was the only reminder that her mother had. It was the only thing that kept her mother connected to her own village. Now, it was tainted. Tainted with her mother's blood.

She fingered the exquisite necklace before clasping it behind her neck. She looked at the other necklace and frowned. What will she do with it? She has no use to it and it didn't belong to her. This belonged to Sasuke. It was his mother's belongings, the only reminder of his parents. He deserve to have this but, problem was that she didn't know where he was.

She didn't know where her friends were.

Naruto shook her head and gazed at the remains of her village. If she walked a little further then she would find the playground that she and the other kids would play with. A place where they run and laugh but, a place that reminds her of this nightmare. Her friends' laughter echoed in her ears, mockingly reminding her of the life that they could have had. She shakily closes her eyes and sat down on the cold ground, trying to regain her sense of reality.

It isn't the first time that she forget that she no longer has this carefree life.

She took several calming breaths before making her way towards the broken remains to one of the houses. She pauses outside the door and looked out at the mail post before smiling bitterly. Of all houses that she picks, it has to be her own house.

Her parents' house used to be one of the most beautifully painted houses, a mockery to how it looks now. Now, the walls were peeling down and there was no sign of any happiness. If her father was alive, he would be disappointed about it state. Her father painted this house as her mother told her once. He bought the house and decided that he would paint it. Her father always grins proudly at this, causing her to laugh while her adopted brother sighed. Those were the good days.

She sucked her breath when she saw that the inside house hasn't changed that much. The cream colour of the room was still in tact and she could still see a few scattered horribly drawn stick figures on the walls. In fact nothing change; she could even still see some writing. She frowned and started to kneel down to the ground to read it. _I love my mommy, daddy and nii-san,_ is what it said.

She gripped her chest as she felt the ache in her heart turned to full-blown throbbing pain.

"Why kaa-san? Why tou-san? Why did you have to die?" Naruto cried, punching the wall. "Why did they have to take you away from me? And why didn't you keep your promise? You always said that you'll be there for me but you aren't. You're gone! It's their fault that you and everyone else in this village is either dead or scattered around the world.

"I wish that someone could have stopped this from happening." She said, rubbing her eyes. "But we'll be together again, tou-san, kaa-san."

She hiccupped and leaned against the wall, gritting her teeth as she waited for the pain to go away. She gazes at the room emptily and stood up to leave the living room when she caught sight of an envelope sticking out of one of the walls. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the peeling wall. Hesitantly, she snatched the envelope and carefully ripped the envelope.

She can tell from the letter that it must have been written years ago but how long ago she can't tell. She shook her head and scanned through the letter. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that it was from her dad's master but her surprise was soon replaced with anger.

This man was her good-for-nothing godfather.

He was supposed to take care of her and yet he never did. He was more interested in his books then of his own goddaughter. Not one bit interested in coming back to this village. Did this man know that the village is destroyed? Did he know that her father and mother are dead? Did he know just how many lives were destroyed? Of course not. He didn't know. He didn't know what it was going to happen but he should have known that their home is destroyed. He should know that so many people's lives have been destroyed. He should know about what happened to everyone.

He could save a lot of people but he didn't. This man spends more time seeing the world then visiting this place. It holds too many bad memories he wrote. His memories couldn't be as bad as her. He didn't hear his own mother screams or come back to see that no one had buried the bodies.

His pain did not compare to hers.

He was a coward for not coming back to this village. For not coming to her and the other's kids aide. He was a bastard for not saving the other slaves from their torture, from their hell. He did not think about them. He didn't think about the people suffering but that's all right.

In the end of the day, she will be the one that will end their suffering.

With that thought, Naruto conjured up a small flame to burn the letter.

Yes, she will end everyone's suffering and lead them into a new world.

* * *

It has been a week since she left the headquarters for her village and she was now back. Unfortunately, she has to go meet with Brain or else he gets pissed. A angry Brain is not someone she wants to deal with and so with that thought Naruto glided towards Brain's office. She looked quite impassive as she walked inside his office. The dark guild's members that guarded his doors looked quite terrified to see her. It was always this way. Not once has she seen one of them look at her without fear. It was fun and amusing but truly boring. Unfortunately, she has to deal with this.

"Is Brain-san inside his office?" Naruto asked. The guards looked too terrified to answer her. "And if you don't answer me or give me any indication that you heard my question then, you can expect me…to have a little _fun_ with you."

They nodded their heads and hurriedly scoot away from Brain's door. She smiled sweetly at them and skipped to her teacher's office. She arched her eyebrows at the sight of her sensei talking to a boy who might be younger then her by a year. Was he comforting the boy? She asked herself as she watch him pat the boy in the back.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Brain-san." Naruto said dryly, causing the guild master and the boy to look at her. "But I've thought that you should know that I'm back."

"I see…how's your trip?" Brain asked. "Have you heard any news on Nirvana while you were out?"

"No." She answered. "Same thing as far as I'm concern."

"A pity." He answered dryly. "I was hoping that you find some news."

"Yes, I did too." Naruto agreed. "But I'll try harder next time, which leads me to ask my next question…who's the child?"

Brain looked at her in amusement and gazed at the boy beside him. "He's the newest member of Oracion Seis." She raised her eyebrows. "And he's also my adopted son, Naruto-chan."

The blonde nodded and narrowed her eyes at the boy, who looked away from her gaze. She analysed his appearance to see why her master will pick him. The kid is too skinny and it was hard to tell if he was a boy or a girl but for the child's sake, she will call the kid a he. Scars marked the boy's body, reminding her of her time in the Tower of Heaven. It seems like he has very little sleep.

She sighed.

"Is he strong enough?" Naruto asked. "Do you believe that he's able to carry out your will? Or is he a child that is frightened about anything. Will he do as you ask without any question?"

"I-I will do whatever my tou-san ask of me." The boy replied, drawing her attention to him. "I'll even fight you to prove my loyalty…it won't be hard to defeat you."

Naruto curled her lips and answered. "You're a fool to believe that you'll be able to defeat me. My magic is unmatched and you will never be able to defeat me."

"Naruto, what did I say about being arrogant." Brain said, looking mildly amused at her words.

"Not to underestimate my opponent." Naruto answered. "But this kid just said that he will defeat me and that's insult to my strength. This kid can't destroy a whole city with just one flick of his hand."

The boy glared at her and she smirked at him.

"No but, he does has the potential to do so." He answered. "He may be the person that will keep you on your toe but…only until after I finish my training with him. After that, you can have your fun with him."

The blonde smiled at the idea of playing with the boy. If Brain was teaching him then she can expect him to be strong. Not as strong as her of course, she has not met a person that will be able to defeat her. But, this boy may be strong enough to keep her entertain long enough. She gets bored awfully quick and it was always a pain in the neck, to find new playmates.

"What's the name of the kid then?" Naruto asked.

Brain smiled and answered. "Well, Midnight of course."

She smirked. The perfect name for her newest playmate.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I will like to hear your thoughts about this chapter. What do you think of FemNaruto? Do you think that she's a Mary-Sue? Because it isn't my intention if she is.**

**Also tell me who you think Naruto should be paired with in this fanfic?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone that have reviewed and added this to their follows and favourites. I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Answers to reviews**

**TheBeauReaper: Yes, Kakashi is the mysterious nii-san and I meant that the last chapter was an introduction of Midnight. You'll see a little bit more of him in this chapter.**

**Natsu: I agree, Zeref and FemNaruto would be a cool pairing.**

**Soutrick: I'm glad that the last chapter showed how Naruto thinks and it will be another six chapters before she discovers the truth.**

**Yuri hime chan: I'm glad the fact that Naruto seems like Anko on a bad day is amusing because, I was hoping for that effect.**

* * *

There will only be two reasons why Brain will call her to his office. It was definitely not for a tea party. It was definitely not to congratulate her for her missions or to tell her of his plans. It will be easier if he told her this. It was always either to give her a mission or to tell her to punish one of his idiotic subordinates.

Shaking her head at her thoughts, Naruto pushed the door opened and stepped into the man's office. Brain's office will never change. Bookshelves surrounded the office, reminding her of a library. His wooden oak table is surrounded with millions of book. Piles of research paper surrounded the table. Articles stuck on any available space, reminding her of their obsession with Nirvana. She gazed directly at the guild master, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're late."

"I was taking a shower." She yawned as she took her seat on the armchair, popping her feet on the table. "You couldn't expect me to come here without any clothes or come in here with blood dripping on the carpet. Ain't going to be a pretty image for your son."

"I'll let this go but do it again…" He curled his hands into a fist before slamming the fist on the table. The table split into half. "Expect that to happen to you."

She gulped, shivering at the sight of his glare. His glares always remind her of those vile guards. She kept her face impassive as memories of her torture and training surfaced. Guards beating her, thrashing her to the point where blood can be seen…

"I'll do much worse things to you then to the table." Brain said softly, his eyes betraying the amount of anger that his voice hid.

"H-Hai." She said shakily. "I-I promise I won't do that again."

"I'm holding that promise."

"So, why did you call me here?" she leaned towards him. "You aren't going to give me a mission right? I just came back from the last one and yes, how long?"

"Yes I'm sending you on a job and, this job may be something you will enjoy." He smirked. "In fact, it will be very beneficial for you to take your time with this job."

"Oh? What's the job?" She put her hand on her chin as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Is it another assassination mission? Or interrogation?"

"Neither."

"You know if it's neither then I'll find no joy in it." She grinned manically. "I prefer jobs with blood, you know. Preferably, the blood of the Tower of Heaven guards."

"Unfortunately for you, this job has no blood." He chuckled at her pout. "This job I want you to do has something to do with Midnight."

"What do you want me to do with the brat? And for my sake don't say babysitting." She grimaced. "I ain't going to take care of that little brat even if you paid me."

"I will assure you that it isn't babysitting." Brain said, chuckling at her. "I want you to lie to my son."

"Lie to Midnight? Why the hell do you want me to such a thing?" Naruto asked, furrowing he eyebrows at him. "He loves you with all his heart! He'll do anything for you, if you ask him to jump off a cliff, he would."

"I know." Brain narrowed his eyes at her. "And I want you to keep it that way. I need you to brainwash him, make him think that if he doesn't make me happy that I'll abandon him. You'll do this to all new members of Oracion Seis!"

Naruto bit her lips before nodding her head at him. "If that is what you wish." She said, looking at the articles. "…So when do I start doing the conditioning?"

"Starting tomorrow when I leave to meet with the Guild Master of Ghoul Spirit." Brain paused before continuing. "Which reminds me, you're in charge when I'm gone."

Naruto numbly nodded her head and leaned against her seat, looking quite mystified at what he informed her. She's in charge for once! He chooses her and not one of his subordinates like he usually does. Her lips curled into a smile. It sounds enjoyable to be the boss.

"So, I'm allowed to boss people around?" Naruto asked, giving him a small smile. "I'm allowed to do what I want with them right?"

Brain chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing the blonde to glare at him as she fixed her hair. He always this to her when he thought that she was trying to amuse him. It was just so irritating. He shouldn't treat her like she's some kind of child. She was no child!

Killing people, torturing them are things that no child would do. She knows it. Children are like angels, as one of the slaves will tell them. They can do no harm in their eyes because they don't know what's wrong. She knows what she does is wrong. She knows it every time she kills or tortures someone. But she can't help it.

It just felt so right even through it was so wrong.

"You can't punish the people who I see is useful." Brain said, narrowing his eyes. "They're no good to me if they can't get me the information that is needed."

"That's sad." Naruto pouted. "I wanted to test my new spells on them, too…can I test them on our prisoners? I want to see if my spells can really twist their mind."

"You may." He lazily waved his hands at her. "Just make sure that no blood is spilled…I don't want Midnight to see the bloodstains just yet."

"That's a disappointment." Naruto said, clasping her hands behind her head. "I wanted to see his reaction to the blood. I want to see if he will enjoy the bloodshed as much as me…that way I know how much I need to hold back on him."

"Give him time, Naruto." Brain said, sighing at her. "He isn't as fast in gasping things as you are and doesn't have the huge reserves that you posses. It may be two years before you can even fight him."

The blonde crossed her arms and scowled at him, looking ready to argue with him about this. She wants a great opponent. She wants someone who was just as equally skilled as her or better. She wants someone who can draw blood from her. Someone so strong that even she is frightened. No one in this guild has the strength to beat her.

It was sad really because they were suppose to be strong.

She just wants to test her strength. She wants to know if she can rival her father strength or still need to reach it. She needs to see if there was progress in her training. Will her desires be able to be fulfilled is the question. Is she worthy of being her father's child? She just wants the answer to these questions.

"…I will also be meeting with the leader of Grimore Heart to see if we can make an alliance." Brain said, snapping her from her thoughts. "So I won't be back until next month. Make sure that Midnight is completely obedient to me."

Naruto nodded and bowed. "Hai." She said, looking at him with blank expression. "I'll make sure that he won't be able to argue with you, I'll make sure that he'll be of use to you."

He nodded his head and flickered his hand towards the door, signifying that her audience with him is over. She reluctantly got up from her seat and glided towards the wooden oak doors, giving her master a small tired smile. She hoped it would hide her turmoil from him.

She just knows that this new job isn't going to be easy for her.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall, yawning as she watched her master saying his goodbyes to his brat. It would be heartwarming if she didn't know how much of a bastard her sensei is. He is a good teacher but a horrible man. Thankfully, she won't be working for him for the rest of her life.

Naruto gazed impassively as Midnight cried his heart out, trying to ignore the throbbing pain at the sight. Just looking at them made her heart ached. The crying just reminds her of her past. She often cried whenever her father would leave the village. She often cried when she saw the sadness in Konohamaru's eyes. She always cried when they hit her.

Those used to be the good times.

"You'll treat Naruto with the uttermost respect, Midnight." Brain said, glancing at her. "She's the oldest one as well as the second strongest person in the guild."

"I don't get why I have to listen to a girl." Midnight muttered, gazing Naruto with crunching eyebrows. "She's bossy and always telling me off."

"You shouldn't say these things about me…I'm the one in charge so you might want to be in my good side." Naruto said, flashing him a grin. "I may go a little bit _wild_ on you. Who knows I may even spill your blood on the carpet and if you're unlucky I might make you scream to the point where you wish you were never born."

Midnight turned pale at the idea, causing her to crackle at his expression. So easy to make the boy frightened of her but, it was a new experience. She never seen a child frightened of her. It was always the opposite. They never seemed frightened of her, almost like they knew the frightening truth. The truth she, herself, is denying.

She shook her head and observed Midnight. She grimaced at the sight of the tears rolling down his eyes. What a pitiful sight. Crying is a weakness, a weakness that Brain despises. He always slapped people who cry; slap them until their pain is numb. She knows better than anyone that the beatings don't really help.

"Naruto, when I'm gone, you will see to the meetings with _him_." Brain said, eyeing her as she scowled. "Make sure that he doesn't recognize you, it will be _problematic_ if he knows about you. "

She scowled. "I don't see why it has to be me." She muttered. "You know damn well that I'm not suitable for things like this…in that one aspect I'm not like my father and more like my mother. However I'll try not to let my bloodlust override the meeting with him."

Brain nodded and ruffled his son's hair before giving her a dark look. She tightened her lips and nodded stiffly as she fingered her mother's necklace. The cold metal felt good beneath her fingers, reminding her of her mother and her own ambition. If all go to plan then she'll have her family back. After that, she'll make up for her sins.

"When's the meeting with _him_?" Naruto flexed her hand. "And is there anything I need to know? And do I need to make any deals with him?"

"The meeting is tomorrow and all you need to know is that you're going to negotiate for a few more members of Oracion Seis." Brain said. "I've already chosen the rest and all you need to know about them is in the file."

"Right." Naruto said dully as Midnight gazed at them in curiosity. She shot a warning look to Midnight, knowing that the boy will question them about what they're talking about. Brain had informed her that he hadn't told him the whole thing. A pity he didn't tell the whole thing but, understandable. Kids do have big mouths.

They don't need anyone to know all their plans.

"Make sure that you don't let your anger to override the meeting and if I know that you mess it up, I'll make sure that you wish you were one of your victims." He said darkly. "Because this meeting mustn't fail."

Naruto nodded, keeping her face void of all emotions while in the inside she felt ready to punched the wall. He knows damn well that she hated _him._ Hated the fact that he controlled that place. Hated the fact that he continues to make kids, slaves. It's just a messed up situation and one she has no say on.

_It's useful, Naruto._ Brain hissed at her when she wanted to punch the bastard on the nose for what he did. _You'll never know when those slaves will be of use to us…they'll help you bring back your family._

Of course that shut her up.

If they were able to get her family back then she will keep her mouth shut. She will discard her morals for her family. She wants to have one more night with them. She just want to hear her mother's awful singing and her father bad jokes. She wants her older brother to ruffle her hair again as she begs him to teach her magic.

She took in a shaky breath as she remembers the expression in her older brother's face. He will smile at her and say in that know-it-all voice that she was too young, leading her to try to punch him. Tears slowly started to leak out of her eyes and Naruto rubbed her eyes, knowing that Brain will be pissed if he sees her cry.

"N-Naruto…where's tou-san going?" Midnight asked, gazing at her master's disappearing figure. "And when will he be back?"

"He's going to go to a meeting." Naruto answered calmly. "And who knows when he'll be back. It always varies, sometimes he will be here the next day or be back in a couple of months."

"W-Why didn't he take me with him?" He gazed at her with his big eyes, causing her to wince. Memories of Konohamaru crying run through her mind and for the first time in years, Naruto regret not taking her little-brother figure with her.

"You'll be a nuisance to him if you go with him now…you're not strong enough to be even considered to go to the meeting." Naruto said blankly, turning to walk in the direction of her subordinates. "You know if you don't do as he says or defeat his enemies then he will abandon you."

Midnight clutched his chest and took huge gulps of breath as his face started to turn even paler. Naruto sighed and looked at the younger boy with sadness. The idea of being abandon is a horrible idea but one that's the truth. She has been with Brain for so long that she knows that he would abandon Midnight if, he proves not to be useful. She knows that the bastard will never change.

"H-He will abandon me." Midnight stuttered, looking at her with wide eyes. "I-I don't believe you."

She shrugged her shoulder and said. "I've been here long enough to know that he'll kill anyone that fails him or go against him." She tilted her head at him. "I wonder how long you'll last. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Tou-san will never hurt me!"

"He would." Naruto gazed blankly at the wall. "He always hurts people. Fail him more then three times and he will have you killed. Doesn't matter if you're son because he will treat you as a tool."

She frowned at his sad expression and sighed. Ruffling his hair, the blonde gave him a reassuring smile and told him that all he had to do was make his father happy. She knows what she said is a lie. Brain will turn on them as soon as they prove not to be useful but she will hurt him when it comes to that point. She wasn't a tool to be used.

"You know, I think we should play a little game." Naruto grinned. "All of you have been doing is training, I think it's time for us to play a game."

He turned pale.

"Not that type of game." Naruto chuckled. "I'm a sadist but I won't hurt you unless provoked."

He sighed in relief and looked at her with curiosity. "W-What type of game?"

"Tag." Naruto said, shrugging her shoulder. "It's a game that I haven't played for a long time, the last time I played it was…"

_Dope, you're it!_ Sasuke's voice echoed in her ear and the memory of her friends and her playing games rushed through her head. She could hear their child-like laughter and can remember distinctly, yelling at Sasuke about being a dope. The teme will smirk at her and run away from her, causing her to chase after him. She misses that stupid bastard.

"N-Naruto, why did you join tou-san?" Midnight asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Are you doubting your father?"

"No…I just don't know anything about you." Midnight quivered under her hard gaze. "I-I mean, you're a mystery and the guards says that you shouldn't work for him…they say you're even more powerful then him."

"More powerful then Brain, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "I wish that was true but, I'm. Brain has more power then me but, I'll be stronger then him soon."

"W-Why did you join tou-san?"

"To have my family back, kid." She clenched her hands into a fist. "My village was burned to the ground, those bastards killed my parents and adopted older brother. They killed my villagers, destroyed my life. With Nirvana, I'll have them back and I'll get my life back."

She will get her revenge and have the life that she should have had.

All the lives lost will be resurrected and all of them will not know about this horrible world. They will grin and laugh, not knowing that they had lost their lives. In that time, she will be able to prevent the destruction of her home village and will try to repent her sins, with the help of Nirvana.

Yes, Nirvana is the answer for all of her problems.

* * *

Naruto grimaced as she put on the dark red cloak and started to make her way towards Brain's office. The meeting with that bastard was today and she had to be the one to talk to him. Not his subordinates but her. Brain hated her because he knows she dislike seeing him. Just the mere thought of him makes her want to torture someone.

She shook her head and took a seat on Brain's chair. She turned it in the direction of the window, staring darkly at the sight of the singing birds. Why must this world be filled with so much happiness? The world must be painted black and white, because her family was gone. Gone was mildly putting it. Those bastards murdered them.

She sat up straight at the sound of shakily knocking on the door.

"Come in." She said irritably and in came a nervous guard, looking frightened at the sight of her scowl. He stood there for several minutes, gawking at her. The blonde tapped her feet impatiently, waiting for the man to speak. This guy must be a newbie because everyone knows not to make her angry.

"Hime-sama, your guest is here." The guard said, inching towards the door. "Should I send him in or not?"

"Of course you send him in, you twit." Naruto slammed her fist on the table. "I gave specific orders yesterday that our important guest must come in! Have you been paying attention to me when I was speaking!"

He jiggled his head and the blonde stood up, striding towards the man. The man gulped at her but stood fixed in his place. She looked at him thoughtfully before putting her fingernail at the man's chest and started to scratch it. He started to yelp in pain. Her blue eyes hardened. "I'm going to teach you a little lesson after the meeting." She whispered in his ear. "I wonder how tasty your blood is. Now get out of my sight and bring the guest in!"

He turned pale and scurried towards the door, causing the blonde to grimace. Must they always be like this? She wants someone that wasn't scared of her. Shaking her head, the blue-eyed girl took her seat on the chair and waited for the guest to come.

It wasn't long before the guard brought their guest in.

The boy in front of her appears to be a year older than herself, and was not a bad looking guy if she admits it to herself. With his blue hair and reddish tattoo, there was no doubt that Jellal will be a good-looking guy but, he's just a little bit too insane to her taste. Sadly, she has to deal with him.

"Where's Brain?" He gazes at the articles in the wall with interest. "I thought that I'm suppose to meet with him and not one of his subordinates."

The blonde sighed and answered. "My master has been called away and had specifically ordered that I'll handle the meeting."

"A covered female." Jellal said dully, looking unimpressed at the fact that her master sent her to do this. "Are you capable of understanding the importance of this meeting."

"I may be a female but I'm no idiot." Naruto said, gazing at the boy with calmness. "Brain-sama knows that I'm not like the other idiots under his control."

"I don't know if I should trust your word about working under him." Jellal said. "So show me the proof that you truly worked under him."

The blonde tilted her head and pushed her sleeves up, revealing her guild mark to the boy. He gazed at it, looking for any sign that it may be a fake. How the hell can anyone fake their guild mark, she doesn't know. Still, it's wise for him to check.

"I hope that satisfies your paranoia." Naruto said irritably. "Now, can we get to business. I'm sure you're curious about why Brain-sama wants to talk to you."

"Yes, what does your master want from me?" He asked.

"He wants four more of your slaves." She answered bluntly. "Will you agree to this request?"

Jellal leaned against his chair and stared at her. "And if I say no to him, what'll happen?" he curled his lips into a smirk. "Will you send one of your men to persuade me?"

"No." Naruto leaned towards him. "He'll make his men kill you and take control of your tower and you don't want that do you? So give us four of your slaves or else…"

"I don't think I will." He said, smirking at her.

The blonde tapped her hand and said. "I think you will because you see, Brain-sama has no problem of going to the council and tell them of your plans. You know he still has some power over them."

Jellal tapped his chin and said. "That's a problem that I don't wish to see. So I guess, I may do it but, out of curiosity, what do I get in return?"

"What do you wish?" Naruto asked, looking at him with weariness. "Brain-sama will give you money, teach you magic if that is what you wish."

"No, I don't want those worthless things." Jellal said in amusement. "I wish to meet the elusive assassin that people speaks with fear, I want to see that assassin's face."

"Why do you wish to meet that assassin?" She kept her face blank. "Why do you wish to know the identity of the assassin?"

"I'm curious to know how no one knows the identity of the assassin, an assassin who they say shows no mercy, who tortures her victims for days." He said in amusement. "They call that person the Princess of Darkness. They say that no one knows who she really is. Some say she's a redhead, other say she's blonde and a few say that she's a raven-haired girl. All that's known is that she works for Brain and I was hoping to catch a glimpse of her."

Naruto pursed her lips and said. "You're a bloody fool if you wish to meet her."

"Oh?"

The blue-eyed girl gazes darkly at the older boy and continued. "She'll play games with you, if you must know. She'll make you seem mad and will no doubt torture you until you become insane."

"I still wish to meet her." He said. "I wonder if she's as beautiful as the reports say she is. Despite not knowing how she truly looks, all of them agree that she's attractive."

The blonde kept her face blank at this new piece of information. She didn't know whether to be happy or creep out at this information. She didn't want to be seen as attractive, she wants to be seen as frightening. Still, it was nice to hear they thought she was attractive. Her mother used to be a beautiful woman and her father had been a handsome man, so it's safe to say she inherited her parents' attractiveness.

Through, it creeps her out that he just wants to meet her because of her beauty.

"I still don't see why you wish to see her appearance." Naruto spoke coldly. "What'll you gain from knowing her appearance? Do you think she'll bow down to you or what because you know her appearance."

"No, if she's as you describe then I doubt she'll bow down to me." Jellal chuckled. "I wish to know the girl that got even the adults to be frighten her. I want to know just how strong she is."

"She's someone that you shouldn't wish to meet." Naruto said, leaning against her chair. "She has no regards for human life."

"Then she and I will get along then."

The blonde grimaced and said. "However if your request is to meet with her then you shall have your audience with her…when Brain-sama comes back, of course."

"Will Brain-san allow this audience?" Jellal gazed at her. "I thought that he'd not allow people to meet her."

"He may make an exception for you." Naruto said, tilting her head at him. "I've no idea what my master thinks, he's a flicker you see. One minute he's kind…the next he's cruel as a warden."

"Yes, very much of Brain." Jellal said. "But on to more important news, I've got a few more pieces of information that your master will be interested in." He slid the envelope to her. "Only bits of what I heard from the slaves and from my own personal research."

The blonde nodded and tentatively touched the envelope. She could open the envelope right now and know more about Nirvana before Brain but he will know that she disobeyed him. Damn it. He scares her because of how aggressive he can be.

"I shall give it to Brain-sama when he comes back from his meeting." Naruto said. "Is that all you wish to inform us? If so, then I shall personally escorted you out of here. I hope that-"

"You know, your eyes seem to be oddly familiar." She gulped as she tried to calm down her heart, which seems ready to jump out of her throat. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Have we met before?"

"I can't say that we have." Naruto said weakly. "Because if we have, I would definitely remember a boy like you."

The boy thinned his lips at her response but didn't question her. She sighed. It will be troublesome if he knew about her. Her real identity shouldn't be known to anyone because if anything goes wrong, then she'll be able to walk out of it with no problem. It'll also be no problem for her to walk out if she plans to betray Brain.

Not that she will. He has too many uses for her.

After all, she hadn't even surpassed him but it won't be long.

With that thought, Naruto lead Jellal out of their headquarters.

* * *

Like always, the port town of Hargeon was busy and bustling.

Over the years it had grown rich and vibrant with life from the sea upon which it thrived; from vendors selling their stock to the gentle lull of the ocean itself, in the harbour just beyond. Fish were plentiful, goods cheap, and its citizens happy. This port town was a joyful town, the type of towns that Naruto hated.

"Naruto, I don't see why I've to come with you to this place or why we're even here." Midnight whined. "This town barely have anything useful for us and tou-san said that you've to watch the headquarters."

"If there's nobody there than I don't see why I should watch over it." Naruto crossed her arms and gazed out at the ocean with longing. "Besides, I wish to see the ocean, it reminds me of one of the villages that I've visited with the master."

"Villages?"

"Hai, we visited a village called Kirigakure no Sato." Naruto smiled. "That village had been so messed up but it was filled with so much information about _it_. Your tou-san will abandon us if he knows that we haven't came here when our informants told us about this."

"I still don't see why we've to come here." Midnight scowled. "We aren't supposed to be in holiday."

"Kid, I'm not here for a holiday if that's why you think I came here." Naruto grimaced. "I'd love a holiday but, information about it comes first and Hargeon Town apparently got a lot of information."

"Oh."

"Hmm, but at the same time we can have a little bit of fun." The blonde ruffled his hair. "You need to act like a kid, once in a while because, you never know when all of this is taken away from you."

Memories of her home village being destroyed rushed through her mind and the throbbing pain of her heart came full force. She winced as more memories rush through her mind. Working under harsh sunrays, the evil smiles of the guards as they whip her and her friends for not working hard enough. She clutched her chest and took calming breaths, waiting for her reality to catch up with her.

She hated them. Hated them for taking away her childhood, for taking away the only family that she ever known. They didn't deserve to die. None of them did, but they killed them anyway. They've even killed the pregnant woman because they were of no use. So much blood spattered the snow-covered earth. So many tears spilled and so many lives destroyed.

"Naruto, so where's our first stop?" Midnight voice snapped out of her thoughts. "Are we going to a library? Because I doubt that this town has a library."

"We're going to a bar of course." The blonde said, standing up straight. "The best information come from bars, people always talk if they're drunk."

"Really?"

"Yup." Naruto chuckled. "Give them a drink and they'll speak anything, from their break-ups to their darkest secrets."

The blonde nodded and grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him towards the nearest bar that she could find. It will be interesting to see how he'll react to the noisiness and joyfulness that bars usually posses. She bet that he'd run in five seconds. She grinned at the thought.

As Naruto thought about this, she found herself hitting something hard. She rubbed her forehead and looked up to see that she had bumped into a boy, around her age. He's a pretty boy that much Naruto was certain and in a way, he reminded her of Sasuke. He had spikey black-hair and dark blue eyes that were staring at her with irritation. She glared right back at him and continued to make her observation of him. There's nothing special about him and the clothes that he wore…

She blinked her eyes and turned bright red, realizing that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"P-Pervert!" She screeched, hastily getting up in her feet. "Y-You're frickin' pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, idiot!" He yelled as people started to surround them. Naruto gazed around to find any familiar face, sighing in relief at the sight of Midnight's face. She scowled at his smile. "What the hell makes you say that I'm a pervert!"

"You're not wearing any clothes!" She cried, looking away from him. Her mother always told her to stay away from these people. They were perverts, her mom always told her. Her father always told her that perverts were very bad people and that you should stay away from them.

"Oh shit! Where the hell are my clothes!" He yelled. He stared at her and suddenly asked. "…Can you lend me your clothes."

The blonde clenched her hand into a fist and slammed it against the boy's skull, causing him to yell out in pain. She nodded her head in satisfaction. How dare that boy ask her for her clothes! It goes against anything that her parents taught her and it's her clothes. Only, an idiot will ask such a stupid question.

"What the hell do I do to deserve to that!"

"You don't ask girls for their clothes, moron!" Naruto spat. "Besides, how the hell can you not know where your clothes are? I swear are all boys this perverted, or is it just you!"

"You don't even know me!"

"You just asked me to give you, my clothes!" She screeched. "Only a pervert would ask such things! I swear, I'll report this to the police."

He looked ready to argue with her when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Gray! There you're!" The voice spoke, dully. "I left you for a minute and you get into trouble."

Naruto turned around and gulped at the sight of the boy in front of her. It couldn't be…no, her eyes must be deceiving her. This couldn't be him. This had to be a horrible dream. Of all places to meet him, it had to be here. Kami must really hate her!

Why of all times were her past haunting her.

"N-Naruto." He said, gazing at her in shock as if he didn't want to believe that she's here. It's like he thought that she's a dream. She gulped at his word and wanted the earth to swallow her up because, she didn't want to confront him now. She didn't want to remember the happy times that they both had.

But, she knows that she has too if she wishes to continue on with her plans.

The blonde turned around and shakily said. "H-Hi, Sasuke-teme, it's been a long time."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I will like to hear your thoughts about this chapter. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters were out of character.**

**Also, would you like to tell me who you think Naruto should be paired with? Also, what do you think of the relationship between Midnight and Naruto so far? They hasn't been many development but, the next chapter will be filled with Naruto and Midnight interaction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**.**

**A/N:** I know that it has been a while since I updated this story and I have no excuses but, I will try to update this story as regularly as I can. I wished to thank everyone, who reviewed this story and added it to their follows and favorites. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter

* * *

She used to think that she didn't miss her old friends and that seeing them won't change anything. That she will continue on with her dreams. Continue believing that she will never see them. Now, she can safely say that all went down the drain.

She looked away from Sasuke's gaze and looked at Midnight, who stared at her before turning his gaze to Sasuke and then returned it back to her, waiting for her to explain to him about this. She didn't blame him. No one, not even Brain, knows the full extent of her past. None of them knew about the regrets that she has and one of the regrets was right in front of her eye.

She did a good long stare at him and frowned. How did this happen? She can barely recognize her friend. He was smiling as well as looking at her with sadness. No hint of anger. Normally, he would be yelling at her for leaving them. Now, he just looks at her with relief and sadness. She knows without any doubt that he changed. He's no longer, the boy that she grew up with.

There are no longer hints of the arrogant boy that she grew up with and the boy, in front of her was now a stranger to her.

"You changed." Sasuke said simply, gazing at her and then at Midnight.

Naruto gulped and said. "Y-Yeah, that's what happened when you don't see someone for a while. But you also changed."

He gave her a curt nod and asked. "How've you been?"

"Good. I have been travelling, you know." She answered, giving him a hesitant smile. "I honestly didn't expect to run into you of all places."

Sasuke nodded his head, pursuing his mouth at her. He flickered his eyes towards Midnight, who was clutching her clothes with a death grip. Naruto shot a sweet smile at the little boy beside her and immediately the boy got her silent message. He dropped his hand and frowned while Naruto stared at the half-naked boy beside Sasuke, who was flickering his eyes between the two of them.

"Who's the brat?" Sasuke asked, after a long time. "And where've you been, all this time?"

"This is Tsukiya. He's my…adopted brother." Naruto said, staring blankly at her best friend, whose eyes widen at shock. Midnight glared at her and opened his mouth to tell them the truth but one glare from her stopped him. The brat will not ruin any chance of bringing back her family and telling Sasuke will definitely ruin any chance that she has.

"Oh, so a family has taken you in?" Sasuke asked, staring at her thoughtfully. Naruto nodded, masking any annoyance and anger she has toward the older boy. Does he really think she will allow someone to take her in? No one will replace her family; neither Brain nor Midnight were her family. They are just a means to bring her parents and adopted older brother back.

"Yeah, they saw me faint near their house and decided that I needed to be taken care of, you know." Naruto said calmly, giving the older boy a smile. "I don't know how it happened but I found myself being adopted into that family."

Sasuke nodded his head and softly said. "I'm just glad to see that you're fine…I was worried for you. We all were. For the past five years, we've been wondering where you have been and if you were safe. I'm glad to see that nothing have changed."

Naruto gulped at his words and looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling guilty at what he just said. _He's wrong and you know it! You have changed so much and not in the way they will be proud of._ A voice whispered in her mind and Naruto didn't bother to argue with the voice. She knows better than to argue because she has changed and not in the way her friends or family would have wanted. None of them will be happy that she became a bloodthirsty murderer but she did it for her family and friend's sake. She will change time and she will correct her horrible mistakes.

"How's Konohamaru? And what happened to the others?" Naruto asked, looking at the clear blue sea as she ignored the stare from Sasuke. Memories of the smiling boy rushed through her head and tears nearly spilled out of her eyes but she held it in. She basically abandoned him and has no right to ask about him, but a part of her is worried for him. She just needed to know if her little brother was fine. If he was finally giving people a smile.

Sasuke's eyes darkened at her words and he yelled. "Konohamaru cried every night since you left if you must know! He kept asking me if it was his fault that you left him, _left us_! He kept asking why you never took him with you! You weren't there to hear his sobs at night and if you must know it's only now that he is able to smile, Naruto!"

The blonde curled her lips at his words and a small part of her wanted to yell right back at him. Wanted to scream to him that all she did was for Konohamaru. All she wanted was to make the boy have a happier childhood. She wanted to slap the boy and tell him it wasn't easy for her to leave Konohamaru, leave the others but the need of vengeance was clouding her mind. She didn't want them to see her sprawl out of control.

"Sasuke, I think you said too much. I know that you're pissed and while you have rights too, maybe she has some reason for not taking Konohamaru with her." The boy, Gray said. He stared at her and Naruto stared critically at him, trying to figure out the boy's motives for trying to help her. Was she easy to read? Or perhaps, the boy was more observant than she gives him credit. More likely the first as seeing Sasuke brought memories she wished to suppress.

"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms at her. "Are you with your family or what?"

"My business is my own, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said coldly, glaring at the boy in front of her. "And why should you care huh? After all, I'm a selfish uncaring bitch, right!"

"Don't put words into my mouth!"

Naruto curled her lips and said darkly. "You basically accused me of not caring for Konohamaru, isn't that true Sasuke Uchiha? Which is quite untrue, seeing as that whole time in that place, I was the one to take care of him, not you! Not the other, me! And let me also remind you that between the two of us, I'm the one with more courage. You know it or else you wouldn't be accusing me in front of a lot of people, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched at the use of his full name and stared apologetically at her but Naruto didn't want to hear his apologies. She lashed around and grabs Midnight by the arm, dragging him out of reach of the two boys. She turned around to look at Sasuke, unclasping one of the necklaces from her neck and throwing it to Sasuke. He immediately catches it, looking down at the necklace and then at her with shock.

"N-Naruto, w-where did you find the necklace?"

"Where the hell do you think I found it! In the streets! Unlike you! Unlike the others! I went back to our village!" She spat, glaring at the older boy. "I buried our villagers in the cold snow by myself! With no help what so ever! I have to walk around in the snow, hoping and praying to find any clues of more survivors but all I saw were the bloodstains and the skulls of the villagers! Of our friends! I thought of our home while you guys had fun! I was the one to search for any remainders of our family members, the ones you should have done too! You may have forgotten how village but I didn't! I couldn't find other remains except for your mother's necklace along with my mother's."

Sasuke stared numbly at the necklace and the blonde turned around, striding towards Midnight. The younger boy didn't say anything, not even his annoying comments and for once Naruto was glad. She didn't want to end up accidently killing the boy because of her anger towards Sasuke. She rubbed her eyes and started to muttering every swear word she knows, not caring who hears her.

She clenched her hands and glared at any person who dared to look the wrong way at her. Did he think she wanted to leave them? Did he really think it was an easy choice for her to make? No, the damn idiotic boy thought it was an easy choice for her to make. She gulped and took several calming breaths as memories of a laughing Konohamaru and Sasuke hit through her head. Why must she confront her past now of all times?

"N-Naruto, w-who is this Sasuke guy and w-who is Konohamaru? A-and how do you know each other?" Midnight asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"We were raised in the same village, Midnight." Naruto answered curtly. "The rest is none of your damn business, Midnight! Who they are to me is none of your damn business! If you ask me anymore questions about them then you can bet your ass that I'll make your life, a living hell."

Midnight nodded his head, frowning at her but not questioning her about her relationship with Sasuke and Konohamaru. He could see running into that black-haired boy had made the blonde angry and that the boy brought emotions that he thought the blonde was incapable of feeling. For the past few weeks, he thought the girl was just bloodthirsty but just one meeting with the boy changed that idea. She was angry, hurt and sad, not smiling and threatening like she usually was.

Naruto suddenly stopped and Midnight stared at her with curiosity before the building in front of them. His eyes widen when he saw that they are standing outside a pub. The blonde wasn't joking earlier was she? She really was going to go to a pub instead of going to a normal library.

"You aren't going to open your mouth while we're in there, Midnight." Naruto hissed. "I can't protect you while getting info at the same time, so stick by my side and act mute! Hell you can sleep while I do my business."

"Why can't I talk?"

"A man can know a weakling and a survivor from the way, they speak Midnight. If they know that you can't protect yourself then they will come at you like a couple of eagles, which leaves me no choice but to murder them. Now I don't want that so, to protect your skin, you will keep your damn mouth shut." Naruto explained, flashing her fang-like teeth to the boy. He gulped and the blonde nodded her head in confirmation. If the boy can't stand the sight of her fangs then he won't survive the members of this gruesome pub because they didn't bother to hide their blood lust from the world.

They quietly entered the pub and Naruto surveyed the pub, curling her lips in disgust at the sight in front of her. Sweating men speaking sweet words to the revolted bar maids while the smell of beer and alcohol filled her nostrils with nausea. She shook her head and searched for the man that her informant had told her. She gripped Midnight's arm when she saw the man she was searching for.

He's an average looking man with smoothly combed hair and dull coloured-eyes. The clothes he wore were what she expected from a man with an average job but not one of his status. Why will a rich man bother to disguise how he looks? It will do him no good; everyone can tell by his shoes that he is a rich man. Than again, he knows that the people here aren't that welcoming to the rich.

She isn't as well, seeing as the rich had everything she wished she had.

"Mind if I ask you some questions, sir?" Naruto asked politely as she and Midnight took a seat beside him.

"Look kid, I'm waiting for a really important person! I don't have time to answer your questions."

"I think you misunderstood me, sir, I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to answer my questions." The blonde said, smiling sweetly at him. "After all, you don't want anything bad to happen to your family right?"

The man blinked his eyes and laughed out loud. "And what can a child like you do?"

"You've three kids right? Two boys and one girl to be more precise." Naruto said softly as her eyes held innocent curiosity. "Your youngest just turn three while the older two are five years old and your wife is pregnant with your fourth child if I'm not mistaken. A congratulation is in orders for you, Taichi Hibari."

"H-How do you know my name?"

The blonde didn't answer instead she continued to talk as she ordered two glasses of soda. "It'll be a pity if I tortured your kids in front of your wife and tell your wife of your infidelity. No, it will be much worse if I murdered your children and then tell your wife that right from the beginning, you have been cheating with her with the maid that she is so fond of and that the young boy of that maid of yours is actually your son."

"W-Who are you?"

"I wonder how your children blood will taste and I wonder how your wife screams will be like." Naruto continued, taking a sip of her soda. "I remember how much I enjoyed murdering your brother's family."

"N-No, I don't believe you! You're a child. You couldn't have been the one to murder them."

"Oh but I did, I remembered how they died and how sweet their blood have been." She took another tentative sip of her soda. "Your brother kept begging for mercy for the last three weeks of his life but I didn't give it to him…I'm not the type to give mercy. As for his wife and kids, well they had a quick death, all of them having a quick chop on the head."

"Y-You're lying!" He cried. "Y-You're just a child!"

"I may be a child but I'm an assassin." Naruto said calmly. "You know it too or else you wouldn't be staring at me and then at the bartender with fear."

The man eyes flickered to Midnight, who looked blankly at the man and then to the bartender before glancing around the room. The man gulped and started to rub his arms, not bothering to hide his fear from the blonde. The blue-eyed girl sighed and shook her head, not bothering to hide her displeasure from the man. This was seriously a waste of her skills but Midnight isn't ready to do such a job.

"W-What do y-you want from m-me?"

The blonde kept her expression blank and answered. "Tell me what do you know about the descendants of Nirvit people."

"I-I d-don't know anything."

Naruto chuckled darkly. "I don't like liars, Hibari-san." She grinned manically. "If someone lies to me more then two times then I murder them before torturing and murdering their families." She inhaled. "Just the memories of the blood spilled give me a sense…of _joy_."

"Y-You aren't human, you're a monster." The man said, staring at her with fear.

"Not human?" Naruto said, looking at the man with deep thought. "Of course, I'm not human! For me to be human, it'll mean that I care of the world and have emotions. I don't have emotions. I feel no love, no care; all I feel is joy when I murder someone with my bare hands. Now tell me everything you know or else, your family will suffer! And I'll start with your youngest child and I promise you, I'll make his death the worse if you don't start speaking."

The man gulped and started to spill everything he knew, hoping and praying that the girl will not murder his family.

Taichi will never know how wrong he is.

In the few days after he gave the information up, he would come home to find that his wife and children's body lying in the ground, blood being spilled and his maids all dead. The only survivor being his youngest child, who is covered in blood. He would find a warning on a painting that she will be back for more information.

That night, Taichi cries for the family he lost and curses the girl, who murders them in cold blood.

* * *

"Hmm, your informant works fast. Do you think this the real piece of information?"

Naruto arched her eyebrows at Brain's surprise question before nodding her head. He gazed down at her report, eyebrows raising as the report got into more and more detail. The blonde smiled and leaned against her chair, intent of getting little nap while waiting for the old man to finish reading the report. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Brain started to speak.

"You've done well." He said, stacking the pieces of paper with the other research they have done. "With this piece of information, we may be closer in locating their descendants."

"Will I be the one to kill them? Or shall I leave the pleasure of the job to you?"

"We shouldn't make decisions, just yet Naruto." Brain said gruffly. "We need to gather Intel about the strength of these descendants and of course, gather our last members."

Naruto grimaced and said quietly. "About that…Jellal will only agree to the request until he meets with quote 'the elusive assassin' and actually see me without the disguises I usually put on. What shall we do?"

Brain frowned and rubbed his chin, staring intently at her before smiling. Naruto paled, inching back from the man. That smile on his face gave her the chills and she knows without a doubt the man had plans and not the fun kind. No, the fun kind involves her killing but not this time. He has something very important planned for her.

"Well, that can be easily arranged." Brain said, smirking at her. "I'll tell him that he can meet with you, in a few months time, after I finish my meetings with all the guilds in our alliance. You will go there without your cloak and you will behave nicely when we meet with him."

The blonde frowned and said. "I'm not comfortable doing this! I thought the main reason why you don't want him to see me is because you fear he may recognize me! By making me go there without my cloak, I have a huge chance of him recognizing me!"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Of course I'm, Brain-sama." Naruto crossed her arms. "You are being stupid if you think I will go there without my cloak."

"Rude brat." Brain said, glowering at the girl.

"Come on, I don't wish that stupid bastard see me in my real appearance!"

"You do as I say or else!" Brain said, glaring at the girl. For the first time in her life, she didn't flinch at his comment or the cold glare that he directed at her.

"Explain to me why I should allow a boy like him to see my real appearance?" The blonde replied calmly.

"It may be of use to us that he sees you." Brain answered, staring at the emotionless eyes of his subordinate. "He will fulfill his deal and you may be able to befriend him. You may be able to lure him to do what you wish."

The blonde chuckled and said sardonically. "I can already do that."

"Can you do it without torturing him? Jellal is quite capable of surviving your form of torture." Brain pointed out.

The blonde kept quiet and stared at the man who had taken her in, wondering why he was so insistent of her luring Jellal. She has no intention of making a boy like him as her pawn and has no intention of becoming one of those women that the male guild members would often visit. She also had her limits and her limits are using kids like Jellal and Konohamaru for her own personal gain but…

"I'm a fool to agree to do this but I'm a bigger fool not to see the use of me befriending Jellal." Naruto said quietly. "However, you do know that Jellal is not…sane right? You know that he is the most…unstable person you can meet."

"And, you are?"

"No." The blonde sighed. "I'm unstable, just as unstable as he is."

"Yes, you're stronger then him." Brain said in agreement. "In a few years time, you may become one of the strongest mage in the country."

"Will it be possible for me to accomplish that spell in a few years time?"

The man stared carefully at her. "Most likely, you'll master the spell in a couple of months, perhaps maybe weeks if you continue with your progress." He tapped the wooden table. "When you master that spell, you shall find another form of magic to practice on."

"Why? My magic is invincible." Naruto retorted. "I'm strong, if I master that spell then it's a guarantee that no one will beat me."

"Don't be so cocky, brat." Brain said, scowling at the girl. "All the strongest mages learn another form of magic in case their form of magic don't work on their enemies." He paused. "Your magic is indeed very strong however, there may be someone who can overcome your magic and when that happens, you need a backup plan."

The blue-eyed girl twisted her lips at his words and fingered her necklace at his comment. Getting defeated by someone isn't in the plan in anyway or form but no one can defeat her magic. _You thought the same thing about your Dad's magic and look what happened to him,_ she thought before reluctantly nodding her head at the old man. She will learn new magic if that what it will take to accomplish her dream.

"If this is the case, then what magic shall I learn?" She leaned forward. "Will you let me decide or will you choose for me again?"

"You shall choose however, I have input on whether I find the magic to be reasonably strong or if it's weak." He informed her. "I don't wish for any weaklings in our guilds! We need to become the strongest dark guild in the whole of Earthland."

Naruto didn't respond, gazing at the blue skies outside their base.

If things go according to plan then they may end up becoming the strongest dark guild in Earthland.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at Midnight, who stood in front of her and Brain. She rubbed her chin as the boy quivered under the glare of his foster father. She didn't even look at the young boy when he turned his stare at her. She already been through Brain's harsh training, and knows that the boy must pay the consequence for not mastering the spell on time. She knows it is unfair for him but in the end it was for the greater good.

"You couldn't even master a simple spell!" Brain roared, towering over his son. "Naruto here, mastered her first spell over a few days! But you! For you, it has been weeks since I taught you the spell and you still haven't mastered it!"

"B-But T-Tou-san!"

_SLAP!_

The hand mark on Midnight's face was painfully red, showing everyone just how strong the slap was. A memory of Konohamaru getting hit rushed through her mind, and Naruto just wanted to cry because of the unfairness for the two of them. Yet, she held the urge in, knowing Brain would be furious with her if she cuddled the boy.

The tears in Midnight eyes weren't helping her control her urge to cuddle him. He looked like a heartbroken puppy when his eyes were wide and with his lips quivering, which reminds her of just how young he is. He has just begun his life and has known suffering…just like her but, unlike her, he never knew what true kindness was. If things were different, would he have ended up here?

No, probably not.

"I-I w-will try harder, Tou-san." Midnight whispered, staring at her master with sad eyes. "I-I won't disappoint you, Tou-san!"

"Good because if I don't see you master the spell by the end of the week then consider yourself going back to the Tower!" Brain said, narrowing his eyes at her. He turned to her and barked. "Make sure that he does what he is suppose to do, Naruto!"

"Yes, Brain-sama."

He turned around and marched off from the training room, leaving Naruto and Midnight alone in the room. She pulled Midnight into a tight hug as soon as she was certain that their master wouldn't come back to them. She didn't say anything, letting the young boy to sob his heart out and she silently cursed Brain for making the fragile boy even more fragile. This little boy already been through one hell, he didn't need to go through another.

She hummed as she rubbed the boy's back even further and for a brief moment, she wonders why she is doing this. This isn't like her to comfort someone! She usually hurts people, not try to sooth their feelings but she isn't doing this to Midnight. If anything, she is doing the complete opposite but why? This wasn't any of her business. She has already felt pain from Brain's hands so why, did she care if he gets hurt?

It doesn't matter because she has to see to his training.

"You know crying won't change the fact that he is furious with you." Naruto said, pushing the boy away from her. "The only thing you can do is master the spell he gave you to master."

"But it's so hard!" He rubbed his eyes to dry his tears. "I don't know why he keeps comparing me to you! I'm different from you! I don't have your strength or skills!"

"That's true, you're much more slower in learning spells." Naruto said bluntly, narrowing her eyes at his crestfallen look. "But, you and me we have something in common, something that Brain sees in us."

"Really? What it is?"

"Potential."

"Potential?" Midnight asked, looking confused at just one word. "What potential do I have? I can't even do a simple spell."

Naruto shrugged her shoulders at him. "So what? This is your first actual spell, of course it will take time for you to mastered it!" she yawned. "Just because you can't master a simple spell, doesn't mean you don't have potential! He won't have picked you, if he hasn't thought you didn't have potential! The only problem is that it is just taking you a while to reach that potential!"

"But if I don't reach that potential, Tou-san will send me back to the tower." He whimpered. "I don't want to go back to that place…I d-don't w-want to have t-those s-sleepless n-nights again. I like it here! I-I don't want to go back there!"

"And you won't go back to that hellhole ever again."

"But he said if I don't master the spell than I will go back—"

"Have you been pushing yourself to your limit? Have you spent sleepless nights trying to master the spell your father have given you?" he shook his head. "Well kid, that's why I mastered my spells so quickly! I spent endless nights trying to master my spells and I wouldn't stop practicing them until I was certain I could do it perfectly! I even skip my lunch and dinner to master all those spells and will practice till my hands can bleed!"

"So?"

She wanted to slap the boy silly for not understanding what she meant but she held the urge in, knowing he was still a little kid. "The point is that you need to practice the spell till the point you can't even move an inch!" she took in a deep breath and continued. "If you practice enough then you may even compare to me," her eyes held a hint of sadistic joy. "If you become strong enough, you may even have the chance to fight me and then, we'll see who is stronger."

"How hard can it be to fight you!" Midnight said, scoffing at her cockiness. "You can't be that strong."

Naruto chuckled at his words and said. "Do you want to see proof of how strong I am?"

"Yes!"

Crackling, Naruto put her hand into an open palm position, yelling out loud in a clear voice. "**Magic Goddess' Dark ray!"**Darkness soon came out of her palm, going in a straight line and she sends the dark rays to the training dummy in front of her. The dummy shatters and the wall behind it turns to rubble, falling down to the ground and revealing the subordinates under their command. They stare at them but she glares at them, causing them to go back to work. She giggles at the frighten look on Midnight's face, ruffling his hair as he stared at her.

"That kid is just one simple spell in my arsenal, when you can do something like that than maybe, you can start talking about how I'm not really that strong." She said, looking thoughtfully at the broken wall in front of them. "Yes, when you can do something like this then you can come and fight me-it will be a very interesting battle."

"Why do you want to fight me?" Midnight said, looking at her in awe. "I can never reach your level of strength! You're a lot stronger than even Tou-san by the looks of things."

"Isn't it obvious? You have just enough potential to become as strong as me," Naruto said, putting her hands into her pocket. "But you won't get strong if you don't practice your spells and perhaps, you need to learn some hand-to-hand combat, probably a good idea for me to discuss this with Brain."

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you telling me all this? Why do you care if I get strong?" he asked, looking at her with childish curiosity. "I'm no one of that importance to you."

Naruto twisted her lips at this comment and answered. "Yes, that may be true to a certain extent but I need you just as much as Brain needs you, perhaps even more so than him." _Lies,_ her mind whispered and she ignored it, by continuing on. "You see, you and the others are the key in helping us do something really good."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, you're going to help us change the world…make it an even better place for us to live in." He looked at her with wide eyes. "If we accomplish it, we might even rewind time and have the people we dearly miss."

"Kaa-san and Tou-san will come back if we accomplish what Brain wants." Midnight asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "I can even prevent myself from being kidnapped by them or my family from being killed."

"Yes, you can prevent all that from happening." Naruto said, smiling widely at him. "We can all have family back and we would never have to loose them again."

"I want that." Midnight admitted, looking widely at her. "I want to remember what my parents look like."

"Master your spells and that can happen." Naruto said, pushing the doubts that were forming in her mind. She doesn't know why but she had a feeling that she couldn't bring back their families, that nothing they do will bring them back. Like, all what she was told and was telling were nothing but lies. She shook her head at her thoughts. It wasn't lies because she will bring her parents back as well as everyone she had killed or had been murdered by those people.

She will do it even if it kills her because she along with any kid in that tower deserved to have their family back.

She will sacrifice her soul to do this deed.

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

**Eien Michi:** I'm glad to know that this story is awesome and that the cliffhanger was evil, because I was hoping for that reaction. As for pairing Naruto with Sasuke, well that is the last thing in my mind, as for the pairing, well it is secret, through I want to know who do you think she should be paired with.

**Guest:** I will try to update this story as fast as I can.

**Ditsy Doo:** I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectation, as for Naruto ending up with Gray, well who knows. Through, I agree that the two of them have two different personalities but they might connect because of the difference.

**MunkieMagic:** I hope that you like the interaction between Naruto and Midnight in this chapter, and I was hoping that the two of them would have a vibe like that because Naruto in this story will fit in with being the cruel older sister. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable.

**Guest:** I'm glad that you love this story, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Turtwig58:** Her being paired with Laxus or Jellal will be quite interesting to develop and the next chapter will have her interact Jellal, so we might see a hint of that pairing or not.

**Velial13:** I hope that this chapter was interesting for you to read and worth the update.

**The King of Ranting: **Naruto and Zeref will be one pairing that will be interesting to read and yes, it would be funny if they end up being paired, considering how the two of them met.

**Tharenah: **Jellal and Laxus are an interesting pairings to consider and we will have the hint of Jellal and Naruto in the next chapter but, it won't be in the way that most people considered.

**Natsu: **Thank you and I hope that this chapter was also awesome.

**Guest:** You will see a hint of the pairing between them in the next chapter.

**Soutrick:** Yes, it is quite painful for Naruto to meet Sasuke and it will get worse when she sees the rest. I'm glad that Naruto's relation with Midnight looks good and yes, it does make her remember what she left behind and it is something she will keep realizing as the story goes on. As for the pairing, well Naruto won't be paired with Sasuke but as for those from Fairy Tail, well you have just wait and see if that is going to happen and yes, pairing her with Zeref is interesting but it will be hard for me to make. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable to read.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


End file.
